Millenium Heart
by omgit'scharlie
Summary: The nightmares rage, but the heart still yearns for what had once been a love story for the ages. Even through time, such connection could not be severed. Please Read & Review!
1. Nightmares

Author's Note. If you like what you read, or maybe have a suggestion? Don't be afraid to leave a review! I love 'em! Also, it is rated M for *lemons* in later chapters as well as possible violence + profanity.

* * *

_They stood hand in hand, a promise placed upon their lips as they spoke of their devotion. A moment of hesitance nowhere to be found as each voice rang out, proclaiming their love and ever lasting loyalty to one another. It had taken far too long to get to this point, but they were there all the same. He could hear her voice, see her face, smell the essence of her skin, yet he could not recognize her. The heart knew she was what he wanted, his mind taking no part in the vows that were being spoken._

_ Then she smiled; not one of kindness or innocence, but a wicked, twisted grin that seemed to command the very essence of darkness. Eyes that had once been soft and grey, had turned crimson and harsh. Like that of a beast, she let out a roar before a cackle, irises now mere slits. A clawed hand reached out, grasping his throat; he called her name and begged for her to release him, but all she did was curse him and tell him of his end. _

_ Another hand lifted, sharp nails glistening, intensifying their terror, before a swipe was made towards his face; a means to an end._

* * *

He awoke with a start, breath heavy and skin covered in a light sheet of sweat; it had been a long while since such nightmares had plagued his thoughts - ones that had never been his own. A hand lifted to his head, a low grown leaving his lips. Before he could even question it, an apology was given.

"_I'm sorry_," the voice was all too familiar to him and Yugi Moto merely shook his head in response.

"There's nothing to apologize for..." he began before retreating into his own mind, looking into the face of a man who seemed to share it. A moment of silence fell between them before he continued, "Who was she?" Yami merely shrugged, the look he gave showing his own unknowing.

"_I don't know,_" he admitted with a light shake of his head, "_I can always see her face in my dreams as clear as day, but whenever I wake up, all of it is gone,_" the frustration became evident on his face, brows now furrowed in deep thought. It was rare for him to have such vivid dreams, especially ones with faces that had features so prominent and obvious, "_I can't remember her, but I don't know if I want to,_" again his admittance brought his face to turn somewhat cold. Yugi looked at him with a sense of understanding, knowing that his friend was much more reserved than he ever was.

"Well, I suppose we will just have to wait and see. A lot of the time, your dreams turn into some form of reality; though I hope she's not as hostile as you remember her..." the younger one murmured before he climbed out of bed, an attempt to start the day.

With Battle City over, and new information found in regards to his counterpart, Yugi had found it almost difficult to adjust back to life and a normal teenage boy. Though his friendships still remained strong and true, a time of peace was now a rarity for him; he almost didn't know what to do with himself. Still, even though he somewhat resented such a calm and peaceful time, he knew it wouldn't be long until another threat appeared. It was obvious he needed to make the best of the uneventful time he had.

It was thankful, to have been invited out for lunch by the three friends that he trusted more than anyone or anything. A distraction form his own thoughts (as well as those who belonged to another). As much as he cherished Yami and appreciated his help and guidance, there were times when his mind felt overwhelmed by his own thoughts, let alone Yami's as well. Never would he cast aside his friend, but a break from such intensity was needed - he was sure the spirit would agree.

With a quick "farewell" to his grandpa, Yugi began to make his way towards the diner that he was supposed to meet Tristan, Joey and Téa. Without a moment of thought, his mind had retreated back once again to that of his Millennium Puzzle; curiosity had overwhelmed him, "Do you think it's a memory?" he asked suddenly, the look on Yami's face showing a hint of shock towards such abruptness.

"_I'm not sure,_" he replied, his face returning to that of a softer look, "_I should think so; I can recall her features so vividly, as if I had been there once before,_" he added, his hand lifting to gently cup his own chin in thought, "But by the end of it all, it doesn't seem like a memory anymore," sharp, violet eyes meet that of the softer ones before he shook his head once again, "_I don't wish to talk about this anymore,_" his tone was edged, rigged, as if a nerve had been hit. Yugi retreated and nodded, apologizing.

"I'm sorry; I know it must be frustrating to not remember..." already, Yugi could see the look of regret on the Pharaoh's face. A sigh left his lips before a hand reached out to place it on the little one's shoulder.

"_It is not your fault; my temper...it's something I've struggled with. I just..._" he let out a sharp exhale, "_I just wish I knew more about my past; fragments come to me but still nothing near enough for me to see a picture._"

"I understand," Yugi nodded, giving the spirit a genuine smile, "Together, we can figure this out - I promise," the Pharaoh responded with a confident nod.

Not a moment after did a familiar voice call out, Yugi pulling himself from the puzzle and back into reality. Never could the young teen dismiss the sound of Téa's voice, always so vibrant and obnoxious in the best way possible. A smile formed on Yugi's lips, walking up to her as he called out, "Hey Téa!"

"What took you song long, we've been waiting here for fifteen minutes! Are Joey and Tristan with you?" her head glanced over him, as if to find the two much taller men somewhat hidden behind him.

"Uh, no. Who's _**we**_?" he asked, one brow raised in suspicion.

"Oh," Téa let out a soft, almost nervous laugh, "Sorry, my friend from dance class is coming along, is that okay? She's just in the bathroom right now," she admitted, giving Yugi a somewhat pleading look.

"I don't see why not; it's always nice to meet new people," he stated with a nod, his smile returning.

"Yay! I'm so glad you guys are able to meet! Poor girl's just moved here from Egypt and doesn't know anybody; so I figured it would be okay to bring her along," Téa shrugged positively, "The only thing I'm worried about are tweedle dee and tweedle dum scaring her off," this made Yugi let out a soft chuckle.

"Why, is she pretty?" just as he asked that question, an unfamiliar voice now made an entrance into his ears.

"Sorry, they were out of soap so I had to ask the attendant; it was a huge ordeal," the friendly stranger interrupted, stopping and standing beside Téa. Upon realizing that they were not alone, she looked towards Yugi, realizing just who she was now in the presence of.

"Kyoto, this is my friend-" Téa was cut off by her friend's voice.

"Yugi Moto, how could I _**not**_ know? It's nice to meet you," a hand outstretched in greeting towards the master duelist. As Yugi shook her hand in return, he said nothing, as in his head a whole other conversation began to take place.

"_It's her!_" the strong voice seemed desperate and exasperated. The features of her face, soft and elegant, almost youthful though it was obvious she was a bit older than the group. The colour of her hair, silver but almost white and long and seemingly of silk. But it was her eyes that told the story; the thing that gave her away. They were grey, like pools of mist, and soft, just like the woman in his dream; he could only just remembered now.

"_**Yugi**_!" Téa's voice cut through the shock and the young duelist shook his head, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too!" he finally replied, one hand agreeing to the shake while the other scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Within himself, he could feel something stir; Yami must have been struggling with his emotions, as such a powerful wave of confusion, frustration and possibly even **excitement **shrouded his inner thoughts.

"I've heard about your amazing dueling skills," the new acquaintance spoke with a bright, genuine smile, "I'd like to see it in person, someday," she added, getting a response from Yugi in the form of a nervous laugh.

"Well, I don't know if I'm worth _**watching**_," he assured her, humbled by her flattery.

"Oh come _**on**_, Yugi. Everyone knows your duels are always a pleasure to watch, but let's grab a table before they get packed in there!" Without another word, Téa turned towards the diner, pulling Kyoto and Yugi along with her, "If those knuckle heads are going to be late we shouldn't have to go without eating!"


	2. Insight

That aching feeling of familiarity plagued him as Yugi sat across from the mysterious new friend that Téa had invited along. Violet eyes stared blatantly at her features, taking in the colour of her hair, but mostly the pools of mist that seemed to be her eyes. Such a distinct and unusual colour, no one he knew shared such uniqueness. Within him, Yami was pacing, now frustrated by his own forgetfulness and the undeniable knowledge that she was someone of importance to him and his past; his dreams were evidence enough of that.

"_Kyoto..._" the Pharaoh pondered as he looked through the eyes of Yugi and to the young woman who seemed to be staring right back. Though her look was not that of offense of confusion, but of knowing and confidence - that worried Yami greatly, "_Be careful around her, Yugi. There is something she seems to know..._" Silently, Yugi agreed.

"So, whereabouts are you from, Kyoto?" Yugi finally asked, Kyoto herself looking quite welcoming to the question.

"I'm American, but I lived almost my whole life in Egypt," she stated, openly and without hesitation. This brought another twinge of worry to both Yugi and the Pharaoh. With the experiences they had been having with people who have any sort of connection to Egypt lately, it was fair for them to both be on their guard. It showed on Yugi's face and in his tone when he questioned her.

"Strange to have a name like Kyoto and yet be from two very different nationalities," it was almost as if he was accusing her of something, which he was. Téa had picked it up quickly and gave Yugi a look of disapproval, the fear of this conversation putting off her new friend something she saw as a very real risk.

"I know," Kyoto replied with a small giggle, "I get that all of the time," she added with a small shrug, "My dad was - well, _is_ \- obsessed with Japanese culture and beliefs. He finds them fascinating; so he named me after a Japanese city. It's all very strange, I know. My parents are...eclectic to say the least," her aura was warm and light, her attitude bubbly and almost too sweet. It confused Yugi greatly, as he was hoping she would make herself more obvious of a threat.

Yugi nodded at her, about to ask another question when he was interrupted abruptly.

"Yug! Téa! Don't order without us!" the accent gave it away as both Joey and Tristan took their seats as the table with them.

"You're lucky we haven't, considering how _**long**_ you guys made us wait!" Téa scolded before both of the boys stopped and stared at the newcomer. It took a moment before Joey leaned in to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"Hey, who's the dame?" Yugi's brows furrowed slightly, about to respond before Téa answered for him.

"Guys, this is Kyoto. A friend from dance class," Kyoto waved in greeting, flashing them another genuine, warm smile; a smile that Yami was beginning to remember more and more.

Joey let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh, uh. Hey there! Nice to meet ya!" he greeted before she returned the favour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Joey Wheeler," she replied, shocking Joey slightly at the fact that she knew his name. He stared at her with a confused look, one that Kyoto already knew the questioning behind it, "Everyone knows the runner up for duelist Kingdom and one of the finalists for Battle City."

Such a statement caused Joey to push out his chest and straighten his back out of pride, "Ha-haa! That's me! Joey Wheela'! 'm glad _**someone**_ recognizes my genius!"

"Way to go, Kyoto, now his ego is almost as big as his hair!" Téa joked, causing the new one of the group to let out a laugh; the rest of the group followed suit - including Yugi, much to his own surprise.

"So Kyoto, what brings to to Domino?" Tristan finally asked, leaning on the table with a look of intent.

"The dueling, of course!" she began, pulling out her deck from her purse, "I've been slowly building it; it mostly a dark deck, but I feel you always need light where there's darkness," Kyoto stated with a nod. Everyone seemed to agree, "I'm not the strongest duelist, but I find it fun to learn," she admitted, looking now to Yugi and Joey, "Which is why I'd really like to be able to face you guys someday, if you don't mind."

"Just name the time and place and I'll happily show you a couple of things!" Joey's brows lifted, his thumb pointed towards himself as his ego inflated once again.

"We both can," Yugi added and instantly Yami gave him a look of malcontent.

* * *

"Look, if we want to know what she's up to and who she is, we've got to get closer to her," Yugi suggested, Yami's expression now softening into understanding and acceptance.

"_You're right,_" the Pharaoh agreed.

* * *

Kyoto looked at them with happiness and an honest sense of disbelief, "Really? Wow, thank you. I didn't expect either of you, let alone both of you to accept! Thank you!" she repeated, her posture now straight and filled with excitement.

It was then that Joey leaned into Tristan's ear, "Hey, hey! Looks who's got an in," Tristan simply rolled his eyes and shoved Joey away with a sense of defeat.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just order our food already; I'm _**starving**._"

* * *

With the bills split and paid, the group began to go their separate ways, which ended up with Yugi and Kyoto headed in the same direction, "Oh, you live this way?" Yugi asked, looking up at the somewhat taller girl.

"Yeah! You gunna be a gentleman and walk me home?" a warning was given to Yugi from Yami, telling him to keep his wits about him. It could be a trap.

"Sure!" Yugi responded, in a little bit more of an excited tone than he had intended. Perhaps it was the nerves that she seemed to unpredictable, along with the fact that the dreams that Yami had been unwillingly showing him made her seem to be dangerous. Still, he walked alongside her, as if it were any new acquaintance.

"How long have you had the puzzle?" she asked, gesturing towards the priceless artifact around his neck. Instinctively, Yugi placed his hands on it, gripping it as if to give her the message that she would have to fight him for it.

"A year or so, but it's changed my life a lot," he explained, giving her a side glance, "How do you know about it?"

"Well, you know how I said my dad was fascinated by Japanese culture? My mom is obsessed with Egypt; the history, the culture - everything," she glanced down to the puzzle once again, "She studied the legends of the Millennium items and had found them to be true. It consumed her life for a long time, one of the main reasons we moved back home, to be honest," she admitted, eyes now aimed forward once again.

"Oh yeah? What were some other reasons, if you don't mind me asking?" his guard was down, her story convincing. It was just what she wanted.

"This," she stopped then, quickly turning to him and cupping the sides of his head with her hands, "I know what resides within your puzzle, Yugi; I mean you no harm..." the urge to run was strong, but Yugi seemed unable to move, his body frozen in place. Her intentions didn't seem violent nor malicious, but almost desperate, her tone laced with such desperation, "This is just something I have to do!"

Time seemed to freeze, her eyes closing as she entered the puzzle without his consent. Immediately, Yami found himself on the offensive.

"_Who are you!? What have you done to Yugi!?_" his tone was aggressive and hostile, her presence before him stoic and calm.

"_Please, Pharaoh...do not fear me,_" she took a step towards him, a hand outstretched towards him, "_I only wish to show you what you have forgotten. Something precious to you,_" the tone of her voice was warm and smooth, showing only a subtle hint of exasperation.

"_...I have seen you in my dreams,_" he admitted, but took a step back all the same, face filled with caution and frustration, "_They never end well for me,_" Kyoto let her hand fall then, misty eyes looking into his deep crimson ones. Vulnerability etched into her features and sadness evident in her eyes.

"_I understand why you don't trust me...but I beg you...please..._" she took a few steps to him, grabbing his hand with a sense of gentleness and trust, "_Let me show you?_" with that, she placed his hand over her heart, the symbol of the millennium item shining through her skin. Yami's eyes went wide at the sight, now feeling an overwhelming uneasiness.

"_A millennium item!_" he exclaimed.

A flash of white light surrounded them, a sense of heat springing from her and throughout his body as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by the sands of Egypt.

"_Where are we?!_" it was more of a demand than a question, looking out to the open vastness of the desert.


	3. Enlightened

Sand surrounded them, an open vastness of heat and a dryness so intense that if water wasn't found soon, even the largest man could find himself dead from dehydration. Even though Yami knew he should be feeling these things, he did not and simply felt as though he was comfortable - perhaps almost numb. The silver-haired stranger who had dragged him here looked to him with an expression of apology but determination, "We are in Egypt, at the time of _**your**_ reign, my Pharaoh," she admitted, now gesturing towards the grand palace that seemed to be just within their reach.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yami asked, brows furrowed with confusion and almost a sense of doubt. Though stranger things had happened, something about this was much more frightening. The knowledge that he could be reliving his demise caused him to become slightly anxious - as much as he wished to know of his past, there was still hesitation.

"The nightmares, I have them too..." she stated bluntly, "I've been plagued with many sleepless nights because of them," the pools of mist looked to him once again, "I only wish to know what you do; the only solution that came to mind was to find you," she paused then, giving him a moment to respond if need be. Yami only remained silent, thus she continued, "When I saw you at Duelist Kingdom...and then Battle City, I knew I had found you - I knew I had to meet you," the woman then looked down to the sands, "There are things I have struggled with, memories that come in fragments but they all seem too small...too _**sharp **_to put together," her head snapped up, eyes locked on the Pharaoh's features, "I need _**help**_...just as you do," her vulnerability shone through her words, genuine and desperate, "Please, let us help each other to discover our past."

Yami remained silent, taking in her words and registering them. More questions came to mind, a sense of distrust now fading slightly. It was comforting to know that another seemed to be suffering as he did. Then it dawned on him, "H-_**how**_ did you bring us here?" he asked, "Such remnants of my past have been shown to me before, but only by those who have a millennium item of their own," his explanation caused him to take a step back, "The only way you could have brought us here, is if you have one as well! But..." another realization struck him, "All seven are accounted for, as far as I know."

She had hoped that he wouldn't put all of the pieces together so soon, but there was no use in hiding it. It was obvious that the Pharaoh was wise in his years, "There was one unaccounted for - one seemingly made in secret..." she admitted, pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal the millennium symbol seemingly scarred into her flesh, just over her heart. Violet eyes went wide at the sight, a step now taken forward for closer inspection, "I do not recall when I obtained it..." she explained with honesty, "My mother would never address it and my father never understood it, yet here it is, upon my breast," she could see the look of shock and fascination of Yami's face, "You now see why I seek you; why I must discover who I am...who I _**was**_."

Yami then nodded, meeting her gaze, "I understand," he stated simply, "But I will keep my caution, I know nothing of this item and it seems as though you don't know much more than I," his bluntness was received and responded with a simple nod from Kyoto.

"I don't blame you for such hesitance," she explained, "Now...shall we go and attempt to find what we seek?" she smirked then, trying to make light of the situation, "Or have you cold feet?"

* * *

The throne became uncomfortable after the ninth grievance had been brought to his attention. Not even a month upon the throne and the young Pharaoh had already grown overwhelmed by the shambles his father seemed to have left the kingdom in. Noble and prideful, he took it upon himself to make an attempt to fix the once broken kingdom; it would take time, but the Pharaoh Atem was more than willing.

"Worry not," he finally replied to the farmer before him, "If you wish for grain, you shall have it," the Pharaoh turned to the adviser who stood beside him, "Get this man some grain from my own personal inventory, I will not have my people starved," the adviser nodded.

"Of course, your highness," without another word, he scurried off to do his Pharaoh's bidding. All the while, gratitude spilled from the old farmer's lips, walking up to his ruler and placing a thankful kiss to his feet.

"You are blessing from the Gods, my Pharaoh," he stated with confidence and thankfulness, "Thank you for your kindness; such has not been seen these last decades," Atem gave the man a warm smile, a hand placed upon his shoulder.

"You flatter, please do not thank me; I am only doing what is right," Atem then lifted the man to his feet, as he did the same, "Now go to your family; tell them they will not go without food this night."

With a final thank you, the man was escorted out and Atem found himself once again upon his throne. A heavy sigh left his lips, finding himself exhausted as this process had started only mere moments after the sun had found itself peaking over the dunes. A break was needed; but just before he was able to make such a statement, the door opened to the throne room and the figure of Priest Seto, followed by the priestess Isis. Shackled and dragged behind the high priest was a woman, dressed in what seemed to be rags. Her hair was long and a pale silver, almost white, but she did not seem any older than the Pharaoh himself, "My Pharaoh," Seto announced, his voice echoing through the hall, "This _**wench **_was caught attempting to sneak into the palace; we found a dagger on her," it was then that said dagger was revealed, "I suspect there was intent to _assassinate_ you," the woman did not struggle, nor did she defend herself.

Atem rose to his feet, looking down at the woman before he took some steps towards her, "Is this true?" he asked, looking towards the woman with a stern look. With her head hung, he could not see the features of her face, but made no attempt to.

"_**Yes**_," it seemed to have been said through gritted teeth. Gaze now lifted to meet the Pharaoh's and revealing the colour of mist within her irises, "It is true!" she exclaimed, causing the Pharaoh to take a step back. She lunged towards him, but was easily stopped by the priest and the grip on her chains, "My family suffers while you sit here in luxury!" her exclamations rung true to him and a wave of guilt washed over the young Pharaoh, "We starve and remain in pain, all because of your _**greed**_!" her tone was almost a snarl before Seto cupped her mouth, pulling her against him.

"Apologies, my Pharaoh; she had been docile until now," he apologized before glancing down at the woman with a hostile stare, "We will see how well you insult your Pharaoh when your tongue is ripped from your mouth!"

"No!" Atem shouted with demand, looking to the woman with a sense of sympathy, "She...is right," he admitted, seeing the woman's body remain tense, but her eyes soften, "Release her."

Seto did as commanded, letting go of her but keeping a tight grip on the shackles that bound her. Atem took a step towards her, looking into her eyes as if mesmerized, "What is your name?" he inquired, looking at her with mercy.

"Kaija," she replied, though it seemed almost reluctant, "Daughter of Asim and Mandisa," she added, now more confidently.

"Your family, you wish to help them?" he questioned, his tone showing a sincerity of concern. By now, Kaija had calmed down some, seeing that the Pharaoh that stood before her was not like the last.

"Yes..." her eyes remained locked on his, somewhat hypnotized the deep crimson, "But...it is too late," she muttered, jaw now clenched with rage and overwhelming sadness, "There is nothing left for me to do; Anubis has claimed them! They rot in his grasp because of you!" it was then that Atem's eyes grew wide, taken aback by her outburst. The guilt sunk his heart, seeing the grief so evidently in her eyes.

"Might I make a suggestion, Pharaoh?" finally, Isis spoke, taking steps forward and even daring to place her hands upon the young woman's shoulders, "The temple has been lacking as of late, we are in need of more members to spread the word of the Gods," she continued, looking down to the young woman, "Perhaps this young woman only needs...guidance, a hand to lead her through the path of righteousness," Atem listened intently before Seto protested.

"Have you gone mad? You are to allow this..._peasant_, this..._threat_ into our temple?!"

"She is a lost soul, defeated by misfortune; she is young yet," Isis countered, tone calm and logical, speaking as if matter of fact. Emerald eyes looked to Atem, "What say you, Pharaoh?"

Atem paused for a moment, looking to the girl with pity before nodding, "Very well..." a scoff could be heard from Seto, eyes rolling before Atem's snapped to him, "You doubt my decision?"

This caused Seto's eyes to widen, head shaking, "O-of course not, I only wish to have you safe - apologies," Seto then bowed, taking the key and unlocking the shackles. Kaija rubbed her wrists before looking to the woman who had essentially saved her life.

"Take her to the temple, show her the ways of the Gods," Atem replied, giving Kaija one last lingering glance before Isis gently began to steer the young woman towards the temple. Even over her shoulder, Kaija kept her eyes on the Pharaoh, thankful for his kindness.


	4. In Favour of the Gods

There was no need to keep her under restraints, Kaija was willing to follow Isis with no troubles. Her life could have easily been taken, a factor she had almost counted on and something it seemed the High Priest Seto had been set on. The kindness showed by Isis and the Pharaoh himself had been unexpected, though she also remained cautious. The Gods could lack mercy, she had seen it herself and as such, attempting to work in favour of them had her somewhat skeptical. It would take a while before could fully give herself over to them, if that was what Isis had initially planned.

"Stand straight," Isis suddenly scolded, catching the young woman off guard. Immediately, she did as she was told, shoulders pushed back and chest pushed forward, chin somewhat lifted, as if she had been conditioned before, "Though you work alongside me, it is both the Gods and the Pharaoh whom you work for now. You must show your respect through posture and action, as words will rarely be permitted, _**especially**_ to the Pharaoh," Isis gave a stern glance to Kaija, "Though you spoke out of turn today, there is only so much the Pharaoh will tolerate - consider yourself blessed by his mercy."

Kaija merely nodded, though she was slightly frustrated by the woman's immediate dictatorship over her, as if she were a mere child. At the age of eighteen, most would consider her a woman and Kaija would have almost expected to be treated as such, a foolish notion for someone who is a mere peon under the roof of the Pharaoh.

"Do you understand me?" again, Kaija turned to look towards the woman who had just blatantly and sternly scolded her. Isis' gaze only aimed ahead of her now as they walked.

"Yes," it was a response that was forced, surely, as she had always had difficulty following orders. This was a whole new situation entirely, however, and she knew that; she knew she had to behave. Never before had her very _**life**_ been on the line.

"Good. Now let us get you washed up. None in my temple will be seen in such a state of rags and ruin," Isis stated, her tone now a bit more light-hearted as a hint of a smile flashed across her darker features.

* * *

After the departure of Isis and his would-have-been assassin, the Pharaoh began to make his way back towards the throne, only to be stopped by Seto, "My Pharaoh, I apologize for speaking out of turn earlier - I was only thinking of your well being," a bow was given in emphasis of his apology.

"I suspected nothing else," Atem replied, accepting his apology before stopping to turn and face his trusted adviser, "But I could see it in her eyes, the desperation and anger that it seemed my father had brought to many across my kingdom; I wish to remedy that," the guilt plagued him, at times kept him up at night, knowing that many of his people suffered so greatly for so long, "I do not think she is a threat any longer."

"Still, I would like to keep a watchful eye on her; the last thing I would wish for is to see your end before it is due," Seto's face remained stern and serious, the back of his mind keeping the hidden secrets and true intentions that lay within him.

"Isis will do just that. Though she is a priestess of the Gods, you should not doubt her strength. She will act if the opportunity came to her," once again, Seto gave a bow.

"Then I take my leave."

Once again the Pharaoh attempted to relieve himself from his own duties, succeeding in such a task; a ride through the kingdom would do him some good.

* * *

The water was warm, something she had never truly experienced. Most washed up in the Nile, lacking privacy and feeling nothing but intrusion from prying eyes. It could be a hostile place, as she was witnessed countless young women taken advantage of. Luckily, none had succeeded in taking her, as she would find herself in a secluded, almost secret spot where she could find peace and security. However, sitting a bath with heated water and maidens scrubbing down her hands, feet, anywhere and everywhere they could reach, Kaija almost felt as though she would rather face the hordes. The hand maidens scolded the dirt beneath her finger nails, the twigs in her hair and the unkempt brows that she adorned.

"This simply won't do," the eldest spoke, cupping the young woman's face and inspecting the brows, "Such a lovely face, but those brows must be tamed," she exclaimed before releasing her and rising to her feet, "Come along."

Kaija raised to her feet, attempting to keep her modesty as she covered herself with her arms, "Oh come now, young lady. We've all seen them, we all _**have **_them," the eldest assured her before pulling her arms away and wrapping her in a towel, "No dawdling now, we have plenty to do," all the while, Kaija merely remained silent, never having been doted on so much in her life. It made her uncomfortable, as she had always needed to fend for herself, but she obeyed and followed the woman without protest.

"Nubia!" the woman called out suddenly, "Fetch the honey!" it was then that Kaija was pushed into a chair, the woman now standing before her and inspecting her face once again, "By the Gods, it looks as though you've never seen a day of sun in your life - how pale your skin is!" her head tilted before Nubia handed her the pot of heated honey and few cloth strips, "Thank you, my dear," she stated, acknowledging the young girl. Without warning, Kaija felt her head get pushed back by the maid, "Don't move," she demanded, placing the strips on her brows before swiftly ripping it away, taking he hairs with it.

"_**OW!**_" Kaija exclaimed before lifting a hand to where the assault had taken place, "In the name of Ra!"

"Do not curse the Gods! Not under this roof!" again with the scolding; it was becoming more and more difficult for Kaija to remain calm, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that beauty is pain?"

"Such things were not a concern," Kaija muttered through gritted teeth. The woman realized that she had stepped over a boundary and spoke of that matter no longer and instead continued on the act (or torture in Kaija's eyes) of grooming the temple's newly found apprentice.

It was all done in silence, Kaija's lips sealed until Isis returned to see the progress the maiden's had made. It was shocking difference, and that shock translated well on the High Pristess' face, "My, my - the Gods will be pleased by this sight, as Hathor has truly outdone herself with you," the priestess cupped Kaija's chin, inspecting her features. She then turned the eldest maiden, "And with plenty of help from Aziza," the woman addressed nodded, "This one must have taken much work."

"A challenge, yes, but the reward is worth it," Aziza spoke with a smile, turning to look at Kaija. Her face had been cleaned, eyes lined with black and brows now thin and shaped. Her hair, now clean and rid of tangles, was braided four times on one side of her head, but only to from the top of her ear upward. Still, she was wrapped in a towel, her womanly figure somewhat exposed.

"Let us get you some robes," with a swift clap if her hands, Isis had called upon another young girl to bring the ceremonial robes and accessories that were needed to represent the temple she now belonged to, "Quickly now, get dressed. You are to accompany me."

"To where?" the words fell from Kaija's mouth before she could silence them.

"Everywhere and anywhere I wish to go or need to be - you are my apprentice, you are to obey me and follow my direction until I see fit," Isis' words were sharp, offended that her apprentice had spoke out of turn, "Now get dressed, I will not waste any more time."

Once again, Kaija simply nodded, lips now tight and sealed.

* * *

Adorned now in the ceremonial robes, brass covering her wrists and waist, Kaija followed Isis towards the main chamber of the temple. The smell of incense filled her nose; different herbs and oils burning and wafting throughout as she looked to all of the separate shrines. Each shrine held the statue of the God in question; Ra, Anubis, Net, the list went on. It left her awe, to see such detail in every pillar, every statue - it fascinated her. There were few priests and priestesses that were scattered throughout the hall, which somewhat comforted the young woman. Her fascination and comfort was soon interrupted as Isis spoke once again, "You are to attend prayer at dawn, no later or else you will not be offered breakfast. You must be fully dressed and groomed, it will show discipline and responsibility," Isis then turned to Kaija, "It is then that you will report to me. No questions will be asked and you will follow in _**silence**_," she emphasized, giving a commanding look. Kaija nodded, "You will only speak when spoken to, do you understand?"

"Yes," it was a simple answer, but seemingly the best way to do so. Isis didn't seem the type of woman to waste any time and Kaija would accommodate that to the best of her abilities.

"Good. Now come, we are to bless the people," Isis explained, "To take their offerings and give them unto the Gods as well as offer assistance in any other matter I am capable of. Do you know the practices of a healer? Any at all?"

"Yes," Kaija replied once again, "Some - my mother was a healer."

"You will come to learn much more in my teachings," she then turned, expecting Kaija to follow close behind - she did so without question.

* * *

The sun beat down heavily upon them as they walked through the city; men, women and children flocked around the priestess, offering fruit, clothing and even gold to offer the Gods. Kaija had little faith in their prayers, as hers had never gone answered. Such opinion was unpopular, however, and even forbidden and thus her tongue remained held.

"May the Gods bless you," Isis spoke repeatedly, taking the offerings and placing them in a woven basket. Kisses were given to foreheads, waves of her hands seemingly holding an invisible answer to their prayers. Gratitude was shown graciously towards her, as if she were a Goddess herself. Kaija was captivated and stood silently, merely following Isis at the pace she wished to go.

However, as much as they adored her, the people all seemed to stop in their tracks, silence falling over them as many fell to their knees, head bowed. Kaija found herself confused by the sudden actions done by so many; but as she turned, the figure of the Pharaoh on horseback loomed high over her. Standing, she stared blatantly up at the man who seemed to rule over anything that the sun shone upon. Isis hissed at her, "Bow."

Kaija snapped out from her trance and reluctantly bowed, down on one knee with her head lowered.

"Blessing the people, I see," Atem spoke as he looked down towards the Priestess.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. The offerings are plentiful; your people honor you by having such faith in the Gods," Isis spoke before rising to her feet.

"I have come to address them myself, giving my own offerings upon those who need it most," a smile formed on his lips, the carts of bread and grain following behind him. Crimson eyes scanned the area, seeing his people slowly rise to their feet, "Come, help yourselves - fill your families' bellies and go not hungry tonight," he told them. Within the blink of an eye, people rushed to the cart, forming a chaotic line before the guards reformed them. Atem dismounted and talked towards Isis, "I am surprised you are not on horseback."

"It is much more humbling to feel the sands beneath my feet," she stated with a light bow to the Pharaoh once again. By now, Kaija had risen, a few feet behind Isis with her mouth silent but eyes locked on the Pharaoh. In her anger she had not seen his true features; the depth of his eyes, the strong features of his face and the golden glow of his skin. Truly he was a sight to behold.

"The people love you," Atem stated, causing Isis to blush slightly.

"You flatter me, but I am merely doing as the Gods command," Isis replied honestly, "It is you whom they are growing to love, my Pharaoh."

"I can only hope that I will earn it fully in time," Atem then noticed the figure looming behind the priestess. A subtle expression of shock crossed his features at the realization of whom it was, "Your maidens waste no time," he stated, eyes now locked on the woman whom had been considered a threat not the same morning. Isis looked over her shoulder, following the Pharaoh's gaze to Kaija.

"You truly think I would allow such rags within my temple? The Gods deserve better - you deserve better," she stated bluntly, reaching back to grab Kaija's arm, "Come forward, let the Pharaoh see you."

The young woman obeyed, though it was somewhat by force; she could feel the Pharaoh's eyes locked on her, inspecting her as if she were a piece of marble. Grey mist averted deep crimson as he looked her over, taking in the sudden realization of the beauty he was in presence of, "If I could," the Pharaoh began, now turning his attention to Isis, "Take her off your hands for a while?" brows then lifted before Isis gave his a quizzical look.

"Pharaoh?" she questioned, somewhat confused by his request, "May I ask what for?"

"I only wish to know the motivations behind my assailant's intentions," Atem then locked his gaze back onto Kaija.

"I..." she then turned to look at the woman in question, "I would suggest that you take protection with you; though she is docile now, it seems as though she is unpredictable," Isis warned, the Pharaoh nodding in agreement.

"Have one of the guards attend my horse back to the stables, I wish to..._**humble**_ myself," he teased, giving Isis a small smirk, one that was returned before the priestess gave a bow.

"Of course," she then shot Kaija a look of warning, one that expressed impression upon the Pharaoh.

Atem's attention found Kaija once again, a hand lifting to gesture onward in the direction herself and Isis had been going in beforehand, "Shall we?"

* * *

* Hathor is the Goddess of Beauty.

* Kaija's name is pronounced ( _**K-Eye-Yah**_ )


	5. Flourish

The silence between them had been heavy, looming over them like a cloud of discomfort. Their pace was slow, moving towards the outskirts of the city with two guards following behind a few yards back. Kaija's eyes looked to her feet, hands clasped together and held in front of her as they walked. Atem seemed unphased by the silence, walking with purpose as his eyes remained aimed forward. He was used to such a thing, as people feared to speak out of turn in the presence of the Pharaoh. It saddened him to know that people feared him so, but he accepted it and had taken the initiative to change such a view.

"Isis treats you well?" he finally asked, eyes barely glancing to look at her. Kaija's gaze lifted then, looking to the Pharaoh with a start. For a moment she didn't know how to answer, as she had been lost within her own thoughts.

"Uh," she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Yes," she spoke confidently, "She speaks of teaching me the ways of the Gods," she explained, eyes now looking ahead of herself, "I look forward to it," the lie fell from her lips, an attempt to keep the appearance of a willing participant. Atem could hear the falseness in her tone, one he knew all to well when it came his own teachings.

"You're a good liar," he stated simply, a light smile touching his lips. This flustered the young woman, brows furrowed as her eyes darted towards the Pharaoh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped, then cursed herself for speaking in such a blunt manner. Surely, a punishment would quickly follow. Instead, Atem merely jerked his head towards her, brows now lifted with a slight amusement. Kaija did not apologize for her outburst, her pride to great for such things.

"I meant no offense. I only know that such things had passed my lips when I felt less than pleased about my predicament, but had to keep appearances," he admitted, knowing that openness would seem almost out of character for a Pharaoh of any age. Kaija's expression softened, somewhat surprised by his statement. But the softness didn't remain as his hardened once again with disbelief.

"And what could the Pharaoh possibly find to be unenjoyable? As all luxuries in life seems to be given to him on a silver platter," her tongue would cease to spit, as her resentment still burned within her. With none to censor her, lips would continue to move until he made her silence them. Atem looked to her, a look of empathy on his features. She was right to think such things of him. To many, his life seemed as one with a sense of being carefree, everything simply given to him with the snap of his fingers.

The life of a Pharaoh had privileges, never would he deny such things, but the responsibility of ruling over so many, to keep throughout and make sure all have equal rights and opportunities - it was a difficult task indeed. Pressures were placed upon him at all sides; by the temple, his advisers, even himself. Within him were constant battles of right and wrong, whether or not the right thing to do was what his people need at that point in time. At times, he found himself not worthy of the title of Pharaoh; he was still in his youth and it felt to him as if he never truly was able to feel the carefree of a child's life.

Atem looked to her for a moment, eyes soft and lips now somewhat pursed, "I will not argue with you about my privileges," he began, gaze now turned ahead of them, "But...there are things about my life that not many know of. Such disadvantages come to even the most powerful of men," Atem glanced to his side, seeing Kaija's misty eyes locked upon his face. She didn't seemed fully convinced from what he could tell.

"Would you care to explain?" she inquired, as if she were merely humouring him; in her mind, there were no disadvantages to being Pharaoh. Nothing he said to her would change her mind.

"Having power means there are those who wish to take it," he stated simply, the two of them now walking through one of the gardens just on the outside of the palace, "I am always on my guard, always alert for those who would attempt to take what is mine," the young Pharaoh explained. Having found a bench, he took a seat upon it, offering her the one beside him.

"Surely you aren't too worried about your safety. Your security is more than stable - guards at every door, window and balcony. Take it from someone who has made an attempt to sneak passed it," her tone was a bit lighter than before, perhaps showing him a hint of trust. Atem's response was that of an amused smile, looking to her with it and causing her to return the action.

"It is not only those who try to break in that I fear; there are those who are within my own council - like snakes within tall grass," he admitted, having Kaija's brows lift in realization. Though it surprised her to hear such things, it made perfect sense. The silver-haired woman looked to Atem with a light nod.

"I suppose I had...never really thought of it in that way," she admitted, finding herself somewhat angry at herself for allowing such defenses to fall, "But still! You bath in warm water, feast on fresh fruit while the rest of your people starve!" she retorted, rising to her feet, "How do you defend that?" It was then that Atem's gaxe fell to the hands that were in his lap.

"I cannot," he replied simply, clenching his fists slightly, "My father dined on only the best that the soil could offer. He denied our people the necessities they needed to survive," his head lifted to meet her gaze, "I will not allow myself to become to blinded by greed and false righteousness," it was then Atem's turn to rise, finding himself looking down at her. His hands reached out then, taking hers within them, "I will make a promise...to you and all others who have suffered, that I will be a fair and just ruler," he looked deep into her eyes, Kaija feeling the intensity within the depth of the crimson. The genuineness within them overwhelmed her and almost suffocated her. Breath hitched in her throat, she almost forgot to breathe as she drank up his features.

"I..." she stuttered before shaking her head and clearing her throat, pulling her hands from his, "I suppose I could...forgive...but only after I have seen it with my own eyes," Kaija explained, brows furrowed with seriousness. Atem nodded with a low hum of agreement, taking a step back from her.

"Let us head back to the palace, I'm sure my high priests feel lost without my presence to loom over," he joked, the two of them now walking in-step towards the direction of the palace.

* * *

Upon returning to the palace, Atem was swiftly whisked off by two of his advisers. It almost seem unwillingly as he looked over his shoulder, taking one more glance towards Kaija before rounding a corner. This left Kaija alone and somewhat unsure of what to do. The hall she was in was so vast and open, she felt as if she was a mere grain of sand within the mass of the desert that surrounded them. It was unlike her to seem so unsure of herself and what she was supposed to do. Even as a child, she needed to fend for herself and make sure that her family survived.

A hand placed itself onto her shoulder and, with a start, she turned to see the high priest Seto behind her, "Did you enjoy your walk?" he inquired, taking a step towards her. With instinct, she stepped backwards; something about this man before her didn't seem right. It seemed as though he had taken offence to her retreat and a hand reached out to grip her arm, pulling her closer to him, "Do not get to _**comfortable**_ here," he warned, staring her down with narrowed eyes, "I have not forgotten what you attempted to do, if I find out that you had been alone with the Pharaoh again, you'll be sorry..." his eyes seemed to tear into her, "Do you understand me?" Kaija felt intimidated and terrorized by the man in front of her, but her pride was far too great to restrain.

"I had been alone with Pharaoh and did not harm a hair on his head; I had the perfect opportunity and didn't take it, what makes you think I would take it later?" she inquired, ripping her arm from him to emphasize her point. Without hesitation, a sharp pain stung the side of her cheek, as it had met the back of his hand. The force was great as she fell to the ground, the tall figure now looming over her like a predator about to pounce upon his prey.

"Your tongue is far too loosened for my liking, wench," he gripped her hair and pulled her head back. A knife shone, reflecting the sun with a glimmer, "Do you remember my threat?" he inquired, the point of the blade now aimed towards her mouth, "Open your mouth and I'll remove what seems to be getting you into so much trouble-"

"Stop!" the voice echoed throughout the hall as Isis stormed in, "What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, Seto's hand still gripping the girl's hair.

"She speaks out of turn!" he snarled back, eyes now watching as Isis seemed to march towards the two of them, looking at the position they now were in.

"Release her! She is not of your concern!" Seto then released Kaija, taking a step towards Isis in an attempt to intimidate - an attempt that failed miserably.

"Perhaps she should be; I've heard you left her alone with the Pharaoh, after what she had tried to do! Have you gone mad?!" the high priest stated, Isis replying with her typical calmness.

"The Pharaoh wished for it; you expect me to go against them?" she inquired before helping Kaija up, "Are you alright?" the young woman looking towards Seto and simply nodded, "Come, darkness falls soon. Let's get you something to eat."

As the two walked, Kaija could feel the stinging gaze of Seto upon them until the darkness overwhelmed their figures completely.


	6. Entice

_Author's note: Sorry this had taken to long, school had been hell for me as well as some other personal reasons. I'm glad people are still reading this! Thank you! I don't know how often I will update, but don't worry I'll try to keep up!_

* * *

The priests and priestesses of the temple had been kind, for the most part. They had slowly began to accept her as one of their own and over many moons Kaija began to enjoy her time with them. Such safety and security had never been given to her, three meals a day guaranteed (so long as she kept in line) and a bed to sleep in, it was more than she had ever been privileged to have. However, every once in a while, she remembered that there were those who suffered still. Those who had to beg for food or shelter, bathe in the Nile and never knowing the pleasure of a warm bath. It brought her great guilt, even though she was prisoner within the walls of the temple, she didn't feel it as though. Though she was unable to leave the walls, unless permission granted, she still felt as tho those beyond the walls of the palace were more a prisoner to their circumstance than she.

Misty eyes gazed out of the window of her stead, sitting on the sill with one leg bent up to her chest, the other dangling over the edge. The stars were out, bright and magical, never had she been able to just sit and watch, too concerned with other matters. The moon was full and low, seemingly close enough to touch and Kaija took a moment to thank Khonsu for such a beautiful sight before her. The Gods had began to show themselves to her throughout her time at the temple, Isis opening her eyes to the greatness and meaning behind the decisions they made.

Now, she was thankful for the life offered to her, though it was never something she could have foreseen. Slowly, she began to believe in the Gods, to have faith in them once again, as her mother had once tried to convince her. Even before her death and sickness took her, she had told Kaija to put faith in the ones who gave them life. Through her grief, Kaija had resented the Gods for taking her parents from her and leaving her to rot on her own, but it was only now that she noticed that her fate had brought her to the temple, had brought her to Isis.

Letting out a content sigh, she pulled herself from the sill and walked to her bed, **thankful** for her life for the first time.

* * *

It was the same; every third and six day of the new week, the Pharaoh would come to the temple to give his own prayers. All but the six high priests would be asked to be removed to their rooms, to allow the Pharaoh privacy. Kaija never truly obeyed the orders, as the Pharaoh intrigued her so greatly. A man who help all of the power in the known world, seemed so humbled by his position, rather than tainted by it. It was honorable and Kaija couldn't help but be drawn by him and his presence. They had not spoken since that day he made her (and all those who suffered) a promise, but the touch of his hand had left an impression on her. Everything seemed so genuine and kind, though he still had the aura of being reserved and almost stern.

Peeking around the corner, the young priestess watched as the Pharaoh entered, kneeling before the statue of Ra. The six high priests behind him followed suit, as if to reinforce the prayer. It was a generic prayer, one that was said plenty of times by plenty of other people, but Kaija's gaze remained on the Pharaoh.

Once the prayer was completed, the it seemed as though the Pharaoh had seen her out of the corner of his eye. Gaze turned towards the figure looming behind a pillar, a light smile touched his lips. It had been a long while since he had seen the young woman, at least ten moons - he had been counting.

A light gasp left her lips as she noticed him gaze towards her, retreating behind the pillar completely, her back against it. _Gods! What were you thinking? _she cursed herself. The instinct began to take over that she should get up and run, but before she was able to do so, she the tall figure of the Pharaoh was looming over her. She gulped before giving him a nervous laugh, "A-apologies, my Pharaoh. I meant no to interrupt," she explained before kneeling before him, her head bowed.

A hand was offered to her as he replied, "No need for apologies, it is nice to see a fresh face in the temple," it was a reassurance as Kaija took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Atem gave her a small smile, not releasing her hand for a moment. Their eyes remained locked on one another before both of them realized just what they were doing. Releasing her hand, it was Atem's turn to give the nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head, "So, the temple treats you well, I hope?"

Before Kaija could respond, she heard a scold from around the pillar, "Kaija! What are you doing here?" Isis snapped before turning the Pharah and bowing, "Apologies my Pharaoh, I did not know of her presence here," the expression of guilt washed over the apprentice's face before giving Isis and apology of her own, "Off with you!" she attempted to shoo, only to have the Pharaoh shake his head.

"No, do not send her; I was pleased to see her actually," he looked her up and down, seeing a new glow from her. A glow of health and happiness, "You have made her well, I see," he turned his attention to Isis for a brief moment before his gaze found itself back upon Kaija, "You look much better than our last encounter, much more lively," he added. Kaija gave him a bright smile, bowing in return.

"I thank you for such flattery, my Pharaoh," it seemed as though Isis' lessons in manners had been at least somewhat effective.

"It is nothing but truth."

Suddenly he hand taken her hand within his once again, only to link it through his arm, "I enjoyed our last walk, I've been hoping to ask for another - may I?" he inquired, gesturing towards the exit of the temple. A light blush suddenly formed on Kaija's cheeks, nodding in response.

"I can't very well refuse the Pharaoh, can I?" she somewhat joked, turning to gaze to Isis, who gave her a nod of acceptance.

* * *

They walked with her hand placed upon his arm, side by side. The courtyard of the palace was large and had seldom any life, "This is where I come to think," he admitted, turning his gaze to her, "It's not very often anymore, but when I was young, this was my sanctuary," he admitted, smiling at the thought of his memories. Kaija returned it, somewhat privileged to have him speak to her in such a way - so open and honest, or so she hoped, "I didn't have very many friends as a child, mostly just the priests and my tutors..." he looked ahead now as they walked, "My father had me committed to my studies, wanting a strong, intelligent man to take his place," the Pharaoh let out a soft sigh, again finding his eyes looking to her, "Whenever I could get away, I would come here..."

Kaija's gaze had never left the Pharaoh's, _Why is he telling me all of this?_

"Your childhood seemed lonely..." she admitted, brows lifted with a sense of pity.

The expression on his face, like a realization had hit him, "I..." his expression softened to that of sadness, "I suppose it was..." he admitted, guilt now washing over the young woman.

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to offend," she stated, pulling her hand away from his arm. However, it was quickly caught by the Pharaoh's hand, holding her wrist with a sense of desperation in his eyes.

"You did no such thing..." he stated, his voice calm and gentle, a smile on his lips. It was a smile that seemed to charm her, filling her with warmth as he heart began to beat loudly within her chest, "Let us speak of a lighter subject," he suggested, hoping to have her relax. It was her touch that he began to enjoy to much, the unspoken connection and chemistry that had formed between them in that one encounter. He had been wanting to have such an encounter again ever since they had been separated, "Your time at the temple has done you much good, I see. I mean what I said earlier, you look in good health."

"My life in the temple had been a privilege," the sincerity in her voice was a drastic change from their last meeting; her words lacking the same venom that they held before. Relaxed once again, she let her hand rest on his arm once again, enjoying the closeness as they walked, "I have never been treated so well," she added with a nod, "I thank Isis when I can, for the honor of learning under her."

"I'm pleased to hear that," his smile grew, as did hers, before silence fell over them once again.

"Kaija..." he began, surprising her with the realization that he had remembered her name all this time, "I...want to thank you," he began, eyes closing as the two of them suddenly stopped.

"Thank me?" _What could he possibly thank me for?_

"Yes...for opening my eyes to the true struggle my people have been facing under my father's reign," he explained, looking down at her with a softness to his deep, crimson hues, "The look on your face, the rage you held towards me and my circumstance, it brought to light everything that I had known but never fully accepted," he admitted, placing his opposite hand over her own, "So, I thank you...for showing me the truth."

Kaija was unsure as to what to say or how to react; he was so gentle towards her, though his presence resembled that of stone. Misty eyes looked deep into crimson, almost getting lost with them before she let out a small laugh, "I will admit it was not my intention, but you're welcome."

Atem let out a laugh of his own, nodding towards her, "It may not have been intended, but it elicited a response nonetheless."

The young woman bit down on her lower lip, finding herself touched by his words - she only felt it fair that she share her own thoughts, "To be honest, I'm glad that I had been caught," she suddenly admitted, averting her gaze before they began to walk once again, "I have never had such luxuries as a bed, three meals a day, a secure roof over my head, people surrounding me and looking out for my well being..." she smiled softly before shrugging, "I don't know what Isis had seen in me that day, but I'm happy that she saw it."

They stopped once again, the hand of the Pharaoh's cupping the bottom of her chin to lift it and match their gaze, "I know what she saw..." it was an intense gaze, one that held so much meaning. It overwhelmed the both of them, but neither seemed to want it to end.

"And...what would that be?" she inquired, her voice now a low whisper.

"Passion..." he murmured, slowly leaning closer to her, "And a good heart..." his hand remained beneath her chin, their lips coming closer and closer to one another.

Kaija's eyes began to close, heavy lidded as the realization dawned on her. A kiss from the Pharaoh? What did this mean? What would come of this? Was this even allowed? Should she **let** him do this? Did she **want** this?

Before any of those questions needed to be answered, a call to the Pharaoh echoed around the corner, breaking the two of them from their daze. Swiftly, Atem pulled his head from her, hands dropping to his side as Kaija took a step away, as if to make the newly revealed guard that they had never been close to each other in the first place.

"Apologies for the interruption, but it is of great emergency," the look on Atem's face had gone from great disapproval to concern.

"Yes? Well then speak it!"

"A shadow hunter. He's in the throne room."

Atem's eyes went wide, immediately turning to Kaija and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Go to the temple and **stay there**," already, Atem could tell she would have difficulty with this request.

"I-"

"**Promise me!**"

Kaija nodded, though she knew it to be a lie. Atem then released her, following the guard to the temple, "Tell the people to stay away from the palace...I don't want to risk anything."

"Yes, sire!"


	7. Shadows Run Rampant

"Show me the Pharaoh!" the voice shouted, echoing throughout the throne room. It was deep, low and mimicking that of a demonic presence, "**Now!**"

The high priests all stood in a line, six of them standing tall and confident; never would they show weakness to such a cruel figure, "Patience has never been one of your strong suits, has it?" Seto hissed, showing that he has not phased by the presence of the Shadow Hunter. Angry eyes glared back towards the three of them, hooded and cloaked by a dark shadow surrounding him.

"You dare insult me!" the voice snarled, taking a step forward in an attempt at intimidation. It was ineffective, as all of the priests remained stoic and stable.

"Yes! As you insult the Pharaoh by arriving uninvited, spewing threats that seem so empty!" Isis retorted, jaw clenched, "Leave now, before the Pharaoh sees your insolence!"

"Why would I leave when he is the one I seek?" the hunter replied, letting out a wicked chuckle, "Hurry and bring him to me!"

"Your wait is over," the Pharaoh suddenly shouted, walking into the throne room with three guards in tow. Crimson eyes looked to the man with narrowed vision, making his way behind the priests to sit upon his throne, "What is it you want, Shadow Hunter?" the inquiry was almost rhetorical, as he could already tell that he would not give in to any demands this man asked for. Shadow Hunters had plagued his kingdom for centuries, since the Millennium Items had been brought in to his family's possession. Atem already knew what this man wanted and he would never give in.

"You know what I want!" the stranger hissed, looking at the priests and eyeing each item they had in their hands, "I want your items!"

Atem rose to his feet, looking down at the Hunter before lifting a hand to point at him, "You already know what my answer is going to be, yet you still come and threaten me like a child," the Pharaoh exclaimed, "Leave now, or face the wrath of our power," he warned, giving the hunter a look of heed.

* * *

The way to the temple was simple from where the courtyards had been, yet Kaija had found herself in the opposite direction. Climbing beams and pillars, crossing planks and attempting to stay out of sight, she hid up high in the rafters of the throne room. Having lived on the streets, she had managed to find her way through places undetected, using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. It was the main reason she had been able to get as far as she had in her own attempt to take the Pharaoh's life.

Misty eyes looked down at the scene before her, hearing Atem's voice (strong and true) command the situation with ease. Brows furrowed as she looked over to the trespasser, silently enraged by the intrusion. even though she had done something similar not too long ago. Heart pounding in her chest, she listened to the conversation intently, attempting to remain out of sight as she continued to climb beside the pillar closest to the throne without being seen. It would be a difficult task, but everyone seemed to be far too preoccupied to notice her movements.

* * *

The Hunter looked at Atem with a smirk on his face, "I would watch what you say, if I were you, for you are not the only one with the power of a millennium item," he hissed, receiving looks of shock and confusion on all parties in the room.

"There are only seven items and they all belong to one of us!" the Pharaoh shouted, gesturing towards the six high priests and himself.

The Hunter tutted at them, waving a finger before holding out the item in his hand, "There was an eighth, forged in secret and holding power far too great to imagine," the item was shaped like that of a human heart, the eye in the middle of it was it seemed to pulse in his hand. Atem became much more wary of the man in front of him, eyes narrowing towards him before his jaw clenched, "Ah, I see now that I will be heard," the Hunter stated, keeping the heart out in his palm, "Though I am not the one destined to unleash it's true power, I am still able to harness the power of the Shadow Realm," he stated, eyes shifting to look at the priests and the look of slight horror and uneasiness on their features.

"You do not scare us," the Pharaoh stated, standing tall as he looked down at the man before him, "You hold one item while we hold seven, out power outclasses yours," Atem remained stoic, eyes locked on the man who seemed to threaten him and his people.

"Let's see if you'll agree once I send you to the shadow realm!" the Hunter shouted, a black ring of shadow beginning to surround the hand that held the heart within in it, "Give me your items or your precious Pharaoh will forever be trapped within the darkness of the Shadow realm!"

* * *

Kaija had managed to make it behind the pillar, able to see the entirety of the situation. Gaze locked on the golden item in the Hunter's hand, hearing the threat before the shadow began to grow. A gasp left her lips before she sprinted towards the man, no regard for herself or well being, "No!" she screamed, aiming right for the Hunter himself.

"Kaija!" Isis shouted, recognizing her apprentice's voice before her figure had even come into view.

"Stop!" Atem suddenly shouted, hearing Isis' voice call the name of the girl whom he had made promise to find safety in the temple.

"What the-" before the Hunter could react, Kaija had tackled him to the ground, grabbing the item while doing so.

A burst of red light filled the throne room, all covering their eyes as a blood curdling scream could be heard coming from Kaija. The sound of searing flesh could be heard as she rolled off the Hunter, arching her back in agony. Slowly, the item sunk into her skin, over heart and encasing it within.

Swiftly, the guards moved in, seeing their chance and grabbing him. The Hunter shouted, "No! No this can't be! You can't be the chosen one!" his voice was desperate and riddled with defeat as he looked upon the writhing girl.

"Kaija!" Isis rushed to the young woman's side, attempting to sooth her as she writhed and clawed at her chest. Atem wasted no time, running to Isis and Kaija's side; tears streamed down Kaija's face as the pain overwhelmed her, her body now becoming one with a powerful item.

After a moment, she stopped, eyes opening to reveal that her misty pools had been replaced with that of crimson but, in a flash, it was gone. Kaija's body went limp, eyes closing as Isis brought her into her chest, "Kaija? Kaija!"

Atem looked down at her, his heart clenching in fear and worry as he looked down to her chest. The outline of the millennium symbol had been seared into her flesh, leaving a mark over her heart, "I had told you to go to the temple..." he growled through his teeth, though it was only to mass the tears of fear that brimmed his eyes.

* * *

Slowly, her eyes opened, gaze foggy from slumber as she attempted to make sense of her surroundings. A groan left her lips as she turned her head to the side, seeing a familiar brilliance of crimson hair at the side of her bed. Brows furrowed, somewhat confused and uncertain of whether or not it was who she had thought, "...Ph-" she paused, struggling to speak, "Pharaoh?" she inquired, only to have the head lift and reveal that her assumption was right, "What happened?"

"Kaija..." he breathed, taking her hand within his, "You're awake..." _You're alive, _Atem thanked the Gods for her awakening.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, "Shouldn't you be-"

"I'm where I need to be," Atem cut her off before he looked down at her chest, seeing that the wounds had nearly healed into scars. Kaija's expression softened, smiling softly towards him before it faded once more.

"What happened?" she repeated, having not got an answer from him previously. Crimson hues found hers once again, another hand lifted to brush some hair from her face.

"I don't know what happened exactly," he answered honestly, "But you saved me," he explained with a slight nod. Kaija's memory began to return, remembering the item and the Shadow Hunter.

"What happened to the item? Is it safe?" she asked, oblivious to the obvious. Atem looked into her eyes deeply, unsure how to answer it properly.

"It depends," he finally started, "As it is inside you," he spoke honestly and Kaija's expression changed to that of confusion and almost offence.

"What?" she then looked down, seeing the mark on her chest. Misty pools opened wide as shock and fear overwhelmed her, "It's inside of me? How?" her gaze found Atem's once again, her hand reaching up to grip his shirt as she tried to sit up. Riddled with panic, she continued, "How do we get it out of me?! I don't want it!" her head shook before Atem wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Calm yourself..." he cooed, a hand now stroking the back of her head, the other still holding her hand, "We'll figure this out, together," he pulled her away from him slightly, only so he could look into her eyes, "I won't let you face this alone."

Kaija returned the gaze in depth and meaning, the fear etched onto her features slowly fading as she nodded in understanding, "Together," she repeated. They remained like that, eyes locked on one another before Atem broke the silence.

"You scared me," he admitted, unable to hold back the overwhelming fear that had gripped him the entire time she had been out. Kaija's eyes widened before they softened once again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why didn't you go to the temple?" he asked suddenly, looking at her with a stern look.

"I-" she bit on her bottom lip, "I don't know..." she added before turning her head away from him.

"Don't you realize you could have been killed?" he warned her, taking his hand and placing it under her chin, pushing back to look at him, "If you hadn't woken up I'd-" he stopped himself and looked away from her this time, "I don't know what I would have done..."

Kaija's heart began to pound, almost painfully against the inside of her chest. Her gaze remained locked on the Pharaoh, surprised by his reaction before he lifted his head to meet hers. His eyes were so intense, leaving her breathless as he spoke, "Don't ever do that to me again," his breath was hot on her lips before he captured them in a kiss.

Shock overwhelmed her as her body tensed, unsure of how to react to such a sentiment. Her heart ached as the urge to return the kill washed over her, telling her that she wanted this. Slowly, she sunk into the kiss, hands gripping his clothing as she silently yearned for more.


	8. In Bloom

_Author's Note: As I was writing this. I was like, "God damn. Finally!" Seriously. This was as painful for me to hold out on as it was for you guys to read, okay?_

* * *

The kiss had come as a shock; an unpredictable delight that left her confused and somewhat lightheaded. Their lips parted, but Kaija's eyes remained closed, basking in the feeling of his closeness. Atem's crimson gaze opened half-lidded, looking down at the woman who had only threatened his life barely a fortnight earlier. So strange how quickly his heart had been drawn to her and the wildness of her heart, the fire in her eyes and the brightness of her smile, no matter how rare it was. Finally, as her eyes opened, she drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, "That was...unexpected," she murmured as a nervous smile touched her lips.

A blush emerged beneath the skin of the Pharaoh's cheeks, "I-" he paused and looked away, somewhat ashamed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You don't need to apologize," she interrupted, shaking her head as her hand lifted to pull his chin towards her, "I'm just surprised..."

Relief washed over the young Pharaoh's features before he lightly shrugged, "I am too," his reply was honest and it caused the young priestess' smile to brighten. Already, she began to notice the absence of his lips and how much she had enjoyed them; it frightened her to know that it had effected her as much as it did. Never had she let herself become to overwhelmed with vulnerability, that showing such a soft side to the Pharaoh was new to her.

"We barely know each other," she began suddenly, the defenses building up once again, "...I tried to kill you not ten moons ago," she emphasized, shaking her head at him, "This is-"

Atem's brow furrowed, somewhat hurt by her sudden outburst of logic, "This is what?"

Kaija felt herself drowning in his gaze, "I don't know what it is," her tone was matter of fact, "Everything is changing so fast..." her hand dropped to her lap, her gaze following it, "My life has gone from a lonely struggle to luxury," she stated with a light shrug, misty gaze now finding his crimson one, "Now I've cursed myself with this..._**thing**_ within me-"

"You aren't cursed," the Pharaoh's tone was stern, authoritative, everything a ruler's tone should be.

"Then what am I?!" desperation and frustration leaked from her lips. It took the Pharaoh by surprise and his head leaned back slightly.

"You're here," he took her hand within his, "You're _**safe**_."

The warmth of his hand was a comforting, yet Kaija's eyes showed a sign of tears, "Why me?" the question was blunt, but in her mind justified.

Atem's eyes widened for a moment before they softened, "I know not why the Gods chose you-"

"No, not that," she interrupted again, shaking her head, "Why me?" she repeated, her tone softer, hoping he would understand the second time around.

The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice brought clarity to her question, crimson hues looking to their hands, "You aren't like anyone I have ever met. There is a wildness to you, something that my world has lacked," slowly, his gaze found hers, "There is a beauty within you, as well - a raw and feral beauty that I can't help but find myself yearning for," Atem shook his head, lifting her hand to rest over his heart. Kaija could feel the pulse against her palm, eyes widening at the sensation, "You've brought so many things to light; made me realize that I was walking in a daze as my people suffered greater than I had first thought. For that I am grateful..."

The young woman was speechless, his voice like velvet as he spoke so highly and eloquently of her. No one had ever described her in such a way and it caused her heart to swell as her lungs to clench. She was speechless. There wasn't much she could do but the obvious. Cupping his cheeks, she pulled him in for another kiss, overcome by the affection she felt towards him. It was undeniable now.

Atem was slightly taken aback by the forwardness, but returned the kiss none the less. Arms wrapping around her petite frame as he pulled her against him, happy to feel her so close.

The kiss lingered for a few moments before Kaija finally pulled away, brushing their noses together before she spoke, "I can't explain what I feel..." she breathed, "But it's drowning me..." she admitted, see a smile form on the Pharaoh's lips.

"Then I'll sink with you..." he replied, lifting a hand to push some hair from her forehead.

As he was about to lean in for another kiss, another presence entered the room, "Kaija!" Isis suddenly stopped, seeing the closeness that the Pharaoh and her apprentice shared, "Oh," a blush rushed over her features, "Apologies," she turned her attention away, "I did not mean to interrupt."

The instant the realization hit, the two separated, an unspoken word of secrecy. How they both knew of such a thing was a mystery, but they both had a feeling it was best their affections were to be kept out of sight.

Atem cleared his throat as he stood, "There was nothing to interrupt," he stated simply before scratching the back of his neck, "I'll take my leave; I'm sure you would like to see how your apprentice fares," he stated before making a swift exit, embarrassment overwhelming him.

Isis simply nodded towards her pharaoh, giving him a small bow as he took his leave. As soon as his presence was lacking, she snapped her attention to her apprentice, "You wake," she stated simply, walking over to Kaija and giving her a look over.

Kaija simply nodded, still red from embarrassment, "Yes," she stated before feeling slender fingers on her chest, right over her new wound.

"Amazing..." Isis mused, letting her gaze meet Kaija's, "Perhaps I was right; the Gods do have a plan for you," the look on Kaija's face told Isis something other than excitement, "You are not pleased?"

"I don't know what it is!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I don't want this!" her tone was angered, jaw clenched as she finished.

"It is a blessing!" Isis replied, her tone joyous and almost reassuring, "The Gods have given you the power of a Millennium item," Isis placed a hand upon her apprentice's shoulder, a smile forming on her lips, "I will teach you how to harness it's power, as I have with mine."

"But what if I don't want this power," she stated suddenly, her head shaking softly, "I'm afraid."

"There is no reason to be afraid," comforting hands cupped Kaija's cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb, "Have I not treated you well? Kept you safe?" she inquired, brows furrowing. Kaija simply nodded; Isis had become like a mother figure - one that Kaija trusted so dearly, "It will be difficult, but I promise you that what will come to you with be worth it."

"Alright..." still, she seemed uncertain, but Kaija had faith in Isis.

* * *

Days had passed since Atem had first indulged in the taste of Kaija's lips. Already, he began to feel himself become restless. Ever since Kaija had accepted to harness the power of her Millennium item, all six of his high priests had been keeping her busy and away from him. In all honesty, it was becoming unbearable. To have something so new and now seemingly obtainable to suddenly be kept from him was a different experience for the Pharaoh. Usually, if he wished for something, t could easily be given to him without any form of questioning. However, because of the secrecy, Atem knew better than make a fuss over Kaija's new teachings.

Still, as he sat upon his throne, the sun having set hours earlier, he tapped his fingers impatiently against the arm rest. Chin resting in his palm, he sighed softly, turning to one of his guards with a thought. Though he knew what Kaija had been learning was important, perhaps she was in need of a break, "You," he addressed the guard closest to him, "I wish to see the young apprentice - how her progress is coming along. Bring her to me."

A simple nod was the guard's only response as he turned, prepared to carry out his Pharaoh's bidding.

* * *

"What is it you feel?" Isis seemingly had asked the question hundreds of times.

"Angry," Kaija growled, though it was mostly due to the fact that she hadn't had a moment's peace since she had found herself stuck with the item.

"No, I mean physically," Isis urged, tone showing the same frustration.

"I feel tired," the apprentice replied, showing the genuineness to her words, "I'm _**tired**_, Isis."

The priestess paused for a moment, showing a sense of relaxation in her muscles as she slowly nodded, "I suppose we have been pushing you..." she mused, giving the younger woman a gaze that traveled up and down her body, "But you are so **close** to discovery! I can _**taste**_ it."

"But how am I to control such power we discover if I am _**tired**_?" Kaija emphasized, hoping that Isis would eventually give in and allow her a moment to relax. The priestess paused, letting out a heavy sigh before replying.

"Very well," it was reluctant, but Kaija made a good point. A heavy exhale left the apprentices lips as a smile formed along with it.

"Thank you," she stated, immediately rising to her feet to retreat to her own quarters.

"But don't think I won't be waking you up later in the morning!" Isis called after, receiving a slack wave of Kaija's hand in response.

As she began to walk towards her own room, she was stopped by a guard. Disappointment flashed over her features, fatigue plaguing her, "Yes?"

"The Pharaoh commands your audience."

Brows lifted, the urge to smile restrained, though it took most of her will; nodding, she gestured to the guard to lead the way.

* * *

Upon entering the throne room, she could see Atem sitting upon his golden, glorified chair. Misty eyes looking up at him, her brows lifted.

"You sent for me?" she inquired, her heart swelling at the very sight of him.

It seemed as though he had been waiting expectantly, as his eyes brightened and his posture straightened. Rising to his feet, he seemed to eagerly make his way towards her, "Yes, I have been craving one of those walks we share," he stated, now standing before her with a light smirk on his face. Kaija seemed a bit suspicious, gaze narrowing, yet somewhat amused.

"It's nightfall, surely the Pharaoh cannot go out on his own..."

"We will not be leaving the palace walls, though I appreciate your concern," Atem replied before he held out his arm for her to take, which she did graciously.

They walked in silence, finding themselves in a rather empty wing. It was almost overwhelming, the tension that was beginning to grow. Had his feelings changed? Had hers?

"Where are you taking us?" she inquired, innocently.

No response was given to her, instead the feeling of him grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened as he pulled her behind a pillar, pinning her against it with his hands then on her hips. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt his lips upon her own, heated and desperate. A light gasp left her lips before the kiss was returned, cupping his neck as she basked in the taste of him.

Their bodies were so close together, his hips pressing against her own as his tongue wished for entry, grazing against her bottom lip. Kaija granted him his wish, opening her mouth to feel his tongue press against her own. This erupted a moan from her throat, a sound that surprised even herself.

After a moment, she let herself come back to reality - as good as it all felt, everything seemed to be going so fast. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, hands then on his shoulders to push him back some, "Wait..." she breathed heavily, looking into his eyes, "Someone might see us..." she added, Atem's expression revealing the desperation he felt.

"No one will see us here..." he murmured, lifting one hand to cup her cheek, "I've missed you..." he breathed, resting his forehead against her own.

It was an admission that Kaija was surprised to hear, yet was happy to have it come from him. A small smile formed on her lips as she placed her hand in his wrist, "I've missed you as well..." she admitted, thought not only to him, but to herself as well. Atem placed another kiss to her lips, letting it become slow and tender.

"You've been in my thoughts," his voice was low as Kaija basked in his admiration.

"As you have been in mine..." she replied, eyes closing as she suddenly felt his lips leave her own and begin a trail down her jawline to her neck. The feeling was exciting and comforting, tilting her head to the side to give him more access.

It was only when she felt his hand begin to wander that she grabbed it, stopping him, "Not yet..." she stated, her voice stern and serious. Atem straightened, looking down at her before he gave her a small nod.

"Apologies..." he replied before she gave him a kiss as a sign of forgiveness.

"Someday, perhaps," she hinted with a small smirk, "If you behave."

Atem chuckles softly before nodding, "Very well."


	9. Nightfall

_Author's note: Hey guys! Finally got around to updating! Thank you to those who have been reading! It's a smaller chapter &amp; full of fluff. I hope no one minds. Don't worry, I have plot twists that will have you end up hating me. Muahahaha._

* * *

The moon had come and gone countless nights, shadows that cascaded over the kingdom masking the two figures that slithered throughout the crevices of the kingdom. Like mist, they evaded sight with a fluidity that could only be achieved by practice and skill. Hand in hand, they remained silent, only the hint of a whisper leaving their lips if necessary. Their cloaks hid their faces well, for if they were spotted, recognition would have been imminent and consequences would need to be given.

At the edge of the Nile, they ended their journey, standing before the vast river with a sense of wonder filling their hearts. The taller figure smiled, giving the smaller one's hand a squeeze before his gaze turned to her's, "It's beautiful," he stated simply, tone low and calm. The smaller figure let go of his hand, lifting both of her own to pull the hood from her head. Silver hair was revealed, resembling that of the radiance of the moon; the smile was returned in kind.

"You should know the true beauty of your kingdom," she explained brows lifted, as if to gently scold him of his slight ignorance, "Have you never been to the Nile after dark?" she inquired, already knowing the answer. The taller figure refrained from removing his hood, for it was him that most would recognize. If any were to recognize the Pharaoh, it could mean his life.

"You know the answer, Kaija," he stated, his expression turning somewhat somber, "My life had it's own limits," he added before violet gaze turned back out to the waters. The starts danced off the slight waves, giving him a sense of whimsy, as the starts looked like diamonds. The feel of her hand taking his broke the trance, eyes glancing down to her petite fingers laced between his own.

"Life should be limitless," she stated before her other hand lifted to cup his cheek, "I only hope I can help with that..." she murmured. His hand then lifted, placing it upon the one that held his cheek.

"You do," the answer was genuine before he placed a brief kiss to the inside of her palm, "Let me not spoil this with such thoughts," he quickly retorted, "Tell me of your practice, how do your teachings come?" he inquired, referring to that the of the unknown millennium item that had burned itself within her chest. It was a mystery to all of the priests and himself, a sense of worry always overwhelming him when he knew of the power that could be unlocked. He had been destined for this, as it seemed she had been as well, but he worried for her and how such power could overcome her completely. It was something he feared for himself once in a while.

The question caused the young woman to shrug, their feet now aimlessly taking them down the river, "It's _coming_," she replied, seemingly tired of the question at hand, "I find myself tired often - **frustrated** with the idea that I am making much slower progress than Isis had intended," she explained, brows now furrowed at the reality of it all, "All I want is for some sort of sign, some direction I can go in to make that extra step," she mused to herself, though Atem could easily hear.

"It will come, in time," the assuring words caused a small hint of a smile to touch the priestess' lips, "If there is anyone I know who is persistent enough for such a responsibility, it you," he then paused and smirked, "And Isis," he added before she nodded in agreement.

"Though she treats me well, I sometimes feel as though I am some sort of _experiment_ to her," Kaija admitted before the two of them shared a small spout of laughter. Once it had died down, Atem lifted her hand to his lips, placing another kiss to the back of her hand. Their romance had continued for months, affections and yearnings becoming harder and harder to conceal. Yet they managed to make it work with none seemingly the wiser.

"May I ask what progress has been made?" his tone was inquisitive but not forceful, wanting her to know that his own curiosities could be put aside, if she wished it so.

"None," she stated simply, tone then showing a sense of disappointment in herself, "We have no idea what this item is capable of, I'm unable to harness any form of power," shoulders shrugged before her head shook, "I feel like a **failure - **"

"No," Atem's voice was forceful then, feet stopping as she continued, only to turn and have them face each other. His statement had caught her off guard, misty eyes looking into his violet ones, "You are _not_ a failure," he added, looking to her with an expression of finality, "Fate destined you with this purpose," he added, no taking both of her hands in his, "It is taking longer than expected but that does not make you a failure," he assured her, seeing her expression lighten some, "I would not risk my life on a regular basis for a failure," he teased with a light smirk, Kaija's lips returning the gesture.

"I would only name you a fool - not a Pharaoh - if you did," she replied, a symbol of thanks in different wording. He chuckled then before leaning down, capturing her lips in a slow, tender kiss. A kiss that he had been yearning to give since he had first laid eyes on her that morning. Kaija happily returned the kiss, as her own yearning had been within her, affections growing with each passing day. The kiss lingered for a moment before it was ended, their foreheads resting against one another before both looked to the waters of the Nile.

Atem pulled her flush against him, arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace as her own did the same around his waist. Her head rested on his shoulder as they remained silent for a moment, breathing in their surroundings and the magical nature of it.

"Should we go back?" her voice broke through the silence, knowing that, if Atem had it his way, they would never go back. As much as Kaija wished for the same, it had become her responsibility to make sure he didn't allow his emotions to overwhelm him. It was feat for her own willpower as well, but she knew that Egypt needed him much more than she did.

A low groan left the Pharaoh's throat, a slight sign of protest before he loosened his grip on her, "I suppose we should," he murmured, though it revealed all the disappointment he felt, "Would you stay in my room for the night?" he suddenly asked, having Kaija straighten and jerk her gaze to match his own.

"Stay?" she repeated, shaking her head, "I can't," she stated honestly, "As much as I crave to accept, you and I both know it can't happen," she placed her hands on his chest, "Think of how easily we could be caught...Isis would know I was missing," she could see Atem's heart break in front of her as the reality sunk in. It was a wishful thought, but he knew that what she spoke of was truth.

"You're right," his finger s brushed away a stray hair behind her ear, "I promise, the secrecy won't be forever..." he murmured, feeling her take his hand in her own before she placed a kiss to his finger tips.

"I know...but until then..." she laced their fingers together, "I'm content with any chance I have to be with you," she admitted, giving him a small smile as she puleld up her hood, "Let's go."

Atem nodded, imagining what it would be like to be able to love her openly.


	10. Kidnapped

The struggle had been short lived, as they outnumbered her three to one. Two held her down as the other managed to get the sac over her head. One scream managed to leave her lips, echoing throughout the chamber. A shooting pain to the side of her head was the last thing that she could remember.

"Hurry, you fools!" The vicious whisper came from the Thief Lord's lips Iike venom, hearing the hasty footsteps headed towards the room that they now occupied. One of the men tossed the now limp Kaija over his shoulder, climbing over the edge of the window sill. His maneuvering was almost inhuman, managing to get down to the ground with only a few leaps from one balcony's to the next. Each bound was almost completely silent feet light as a feather, despite the extra weight he carried.

The dark eyes of the Their Lord saw him and the other of his comrades begin to make their escape just as Isis and two guards entered Kaija's chambers.

"Where is Kaija!?" The priestess demanded, standing before the threat with a sense of confidence, despite the immense fear she felt for Kaija and her safety. Eyes showed that fear, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"That is none of your concern, as she belongs to me," the thief's expression was that of cockiness as a smug smirk formed on his lips.

"She belongs to no one but the gods!" Isis' words were retorted swiftly and without hesitation.

"She belonged to me the moments stole my millennium item from me!" He interrupted, giving Isis' a look of warning, "I am simply reclaiming stolen property," his smirk widened before a chuckle left his lips.

"Seize him!" The priestess demanded, hand lifting to point in direction. The thief's chuckle evolved into a cackle as he pulled upon his robe, revealing the millennium ring that he wore around his neck. Isis' couldn't help but let a gasp leave her lips as a blinding light radiated from it. As it dissipated, the figure that had once been there was no longer. Isis' could feel the clenching in her chest, eyes wide at the reality of the situation. Kaija was in extreme danger they needed to find her. How she was to tell the Pharaoh, she did not know.

* * *

She stood before the throne with dignity, back straight and hand folded in front of her. As strong as the priestess looked, there was a look of sadness in her eyes, a look of fear that most would only see from the eyes of a mother. The Pharaoh walked to his throne, slumber still fresh in his features only complimented the irritation he felt for being awoken in the middle of the night.

"Isis," he began as he took a seat, looking down at her with brows furrowed, "You wake me in the middle of the night, this had better be urgent," he warned, failing to take a moment to see the look in her eyes. However, when he did, his own eyes widened, brows lifted, "Speak," his voice was demanding, but no longer held the aggravation that it had before.

"My Pharaoh," the words were difficult were form. All who weren't blind could see the affection that the Pharaoh held for the young apprentice. And though Isis herself cared deeply for Kaija, none could match the intensity that Atem seemed to hold, "Kaija-"

The name caused the Pharaoh's lungs to inhale sharply, eyes widening as his heart begin to pound in his chest, "No..." It was barely audible to anyone but himself as fear overwhelmed him completely.

"The Theif Lord has taken her," she stated, voice showing a hint of vulnerability, "They have taken her for her millennium item," she finished, seeing the look of terror on Atem's face. Though it didn't last long, as his face turned to stone, one that resembled the royal status he held.

"Get my horse, and have every available man up and saddled," he demanded rising to his feet, turning to Mahod, "We will search day and night for her, no man shall rest until she is found," _And in my arms_ he thought, the pit of his stomach sinking.

_Kaija..._ He continued to think, _I promise, when I find you, I will not hide our love and longer. I will make you my queen, no matter the consequences..._ Eyes closed for a moment, fists clenching, P_lease be safe..._

* * *

They had searched for days, scouring the dunes of the desert, hoping for a mere inkling of where Kaija could have been taken. The Pharaoh hadn't slept in four days, his body and mind exhausted from the constant fear and distress. As much as his advisers tried to get him to slow down or stop to rest, he refused. He knew he had to be getting close to her, he _needed_ to be.

It wasn't until Mahod spoke, "My Pharaoh, you need rest," the Pharaoh's dear friend placed a hand upon his shoulder in comfort and understanding, "Your people need you, and you cannot help them if you aren't well rested," such words had been spoken to him countless times by his other advisers, but it was Mahod's next statement that had Atem convinced, "_She would want that_," it was then that Atem's gaze snapped to Mahod's, a look of understanding on his expression.

A moment of silence passed before his gaze fell to the ground, slowly nodding his head as his eyes closed. Throat clenched as his heart pounded, knowing that what Mahod spoke of was true; it would have been what Kaija wanted, "Very well..." he finally spoke, lifting his head and looking his dear friend, "But the search does not end. Have guards searching for her at all times."

Mahod nodded, "Of course, my Pharaoh," he gave Atem a small bow before shouting out commands to the a small squad of men. In the meantime, Atem was escorted back towards the palace by Seto and Isis, small words of assurance spoken to him as the rode.

By the time Atem had made it back to the palace, he practically needed to be carried to bed, his legs exhausted from riding for so long. He would rest, but he would never _stop_.


	11. Moving On

The months had come and gone, all the while the Pharaoh remained anxious in his throne. Constant attempts of reassuranceand comfort had laid to waste, as the mood of the young, heartbroken man remained soiled. There was not much else for him to feel, as worry plagued him all hours of the days. Even in his slumber, he would find himself traped in a nightmare that revolved around the guilt he felt. Guilt for not finding her, for keeping them a secret, for having her suffer at the hands of the thief lord.

Chin propped against his palm, eyes seemed lifeless and weary from his mind constantly racing. Through Atem's never-ending lament of concern and guilt, there was still a light ray of sun that shone into him. Mahad had brought it to his attention; the thought of keeping his people happy for her was enough for him to keep himself in one piece. His high priests could see the young man unwravelling in front of them, sorrow filling them with the knowledge that there was little they could do to aid their king.

They had attempted time after time, to pry the Pharaoh's mind from the young apprentice, but it had seemed in vain. There was a growing whisper throughout the kingdom, of infertility and a lack of promise for an heir. An uprising could be called upon, if nothing was done quickly. A council had been held, words spoken behind the consult of the Pharaoh. Something that could have them all exiled, but none seemed to fret. All knew that the Pharaoh would never do such a thing - he would understand their reasonings. Still, Isis felt herself betraying both the Pharaoh and the young woman whom she had watched over for the near a year before her kidnapping. She had grown close, thinking of Kaija as a younger sister. Yet, she could see the reason behind her follow adviser's actions and complied.

The gates opened, causing the Pharaoh's head to lift, hearing the commotion from the blazing heat outside. Walking to the window, he could see a large carriage, accompanies with a dozen guards upon horses. Brows furrowed for a moment as a new sense of concern crossed his features, "Seto!" he called, baratone echoing throughout the halls before his head turned, not seeing any of his advisers, "Guards, bring me Seto!" he commanded, showing more emotion in his tone than he had in the last few months, "Now!"

There had been no response for longer than he had wished for and thus decided to take matters into his own hands. A low growl left his lips, not appreciating the sense of betrayal he was beginning to feel. He knew that his advisers had never approved of his romance, especially not when the woman had been nothing but a vegabond for most of her life. Always, they spoke of how he deserved a princess, a true woman that the people would look up to; someone who oozed regality. The pieces began to come together, feet stopping in their place as he paused at the exit of the throne room, eyes widening at the realization that he had been betrayed. They had planned this behind his back. An arranged marriage? Perhaps not that far, but he could make an easy bet that the person within the caravan was someone who could become a prospect for marriage.

Just as he was about to continue his trek, the doors swung open, Seto and Karim standing before him with a bewildered look upon their faces, "My Pharaoh," Seto spoke, his own eyes wide with shock and now a sense of worry. The look on Atem's face told them everything they needed to know - he was far from impressed, "You have an unexpected guest," the lie was played easily from the priest's lips, but Atem could see through it instantly.

"Unexpected..." he repeated, gaze narrowed before taking a step towards the two priests, in which they both took a step backward.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," Karim confirmed, nodding in agreement, "Your betrothed," Atem's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Arranged marriage? There was no need for he mtoset one up, as he had been promised. Yes, he could recall now. It had been so long ago. Kaija had wiped such thoughts, such memories from his mind. He had been betrothed.

"Teana," her name fell from his lips with much more ease than he had expected. A woman whom he had been close with since childhood; a woman whom he had, at one time, been completely content with the thought of her becoming his queen. Yet, now, with the loss of Kaija, all he wished for was to annul any promises their parents had made. He didn't wish for Teana, he didn't wish for any other.

"Precisely," Seto replied before feeling a twinge of guilt fill him.

"You cannot expect to believe that this was not planned," Atem finally spoke, eyes falling to the floor before him, brows still furrowed.

"I -" Seto began, only to be interrupted by his own father.

"Of course it was," Aknadin half growled, "You have been sulking in your own misery for a woman who lack any deservings of it," Seto felt his chest clenched, tension building within the large confines of the throne room. Atem's gaze shot up to meet the eldest of his priests, as well as his uncle.

"Hold your tongue," Atem spat before Aknadin interrupted him.

"I am not speaking to you as my King, but as my nephew," the elder priest snarled, speaking out of turn but holding the young Pharaoh's attention, "Your people deserve a woman who coms from a royal bloodline; your heir is to be of nothing less - people will follow no other," his words were chosen carefully before he went in for the kill, "Your street rat of a woman, you best pray she is dead, for otherwise there is no telling what torment she is going through. If we are to find her, who is to know if she will recall who she is? The Theif Lord seeks to use the heart to his own purpose, she won't be herself - not anymore," Aknadin then took a step towards Atem, having the young king have his own turn to take a step back. He was tired. Tired of worrying, weary from restless night. He was defeated. His spirit broken by the grief. "She would turn on you, my Pharaoh.

\- I only wish for your safety...for your..." he paused then, placing a hand upon Atem's shoulder, "Happiness," Atem looked to his Uncle's eyes, both mystical &amp; human. He could feel his own heart tearing at the heavy reality that his Uncle's words held within them.

He was right. Kaija must have been lost to him, whether in this world or the next - she was lost. His people came first; they deserved an heir.

Violet eyes clamped closed for a moment, fists clenching as he looked away from the eldest of his council, "I cannot see her now..." he finally spoke, eyes opening as his body relaxed, turning his gaze back to the three who stood before him, "Tomorrow...I'll see her tomorrow..." Aknadin nodded, Seto and Karim breathing a sigh of relief as they looked to one another with a nod.

"We will show her to her quarters, tell her of your busy schedule," Karim stated, Atem nodding in thanks before pulling away from his Uncle.

"I wish to retire for the day..." he murmured, voice weak, "To...sort out my thoughts," All three priests nodded in agreement. Atem remained silent as he turned, following his own actions.


	12. New Beginning

The sun was beaming, beating down the heat that Egypt promised most days of the year. Violet gaze lifted to the sky, the young Pharaoh felt himself conflicted with his new situation. There was a great loss in his life that he had only just began to accept and process, only to have to move much more swiftly than he would have liked. Silently, he cursed those who had brought this upon him, for they were both the one who caused his suffering as well as the ones who forced him to carry on. Suffering was not something he was accustomed to, but that was what he knew he was doing - he was suffering. It was because of a broken heart that he had found himself so defeated, yet he knew that his own needs came far after that of his people.

Letting his gaze drop, he looked down at his hands, attempting to remember what it felt like to have hers interlocked within them. The features of her face were as clear as day, her pools of mist portraying every emotion that passed through her. He could remember the scent she carried, of honey and vanilla, calming him from whatever chaos had surrounded him earlier. He loved her; he always would. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Aknadin was right. Kaija was lost to him. Even if they were to find her, there was little to no chance that she would be the same woman he had loved.

His thoughts consumed him to the point where he didn't register the greeting voice of another - sweet and welcoming. Unsure of how many times they had called out to him, he finally managed to find himself snapping out of his haze.

"Pharaoh? Are you alright?" Atem's gaze lifted to meet that of a familiar emerald. He remained silent for a moment, blinking once or twice before he realized just who stood before him.

"Princess Teana!" he exclaimed before rising to his feet, "Apologies," he gave her a light bow of the head, "It has...been a long morning," it was an understatement to say the least, but he owed her some form of reasoning. Her smile told him that he was forgiven, her chestnut hair much shorter than their last meeting two years ago, now to her shoulders.

She had matured some and Atem could not deny her beauty that had seemingly come along with it, "It's...good to see you," he stated, a forced smile forming on his features.

"It's good to see you, too," the princess admitted, giving him a bow of her own, "And, no need to apologize, your advisers have told me how busy you've been," she explained with a light nod. There was a pause between them, Teana looking around the courtyard as a look of nostalgia took hold, "You've added so many more types of plants," she stated before looking back to the Pharaoh, "Like you said you would," she finished, a light blush washing over her features as Atem looked at her with somewhat of a blank stare. Kaija had completely overwhelmed his heart that he had forgotten how Teana had caused butterflies to erupt within his stomach. It took a moment before he snapped back into reality and nodded.

"Oh, yes. Uhm, I had them planted right after your last visit..." he admitted, scratching the back of his neck out of bashfulness and nervousness, "There are even more around the corner there," he stated, gesturing towards a nearby garden.

"Come show me," Teana lightly demanded as she took Atem's hand without hesitation. Bewilderment flashed over the Pharaoh's features, but he obliged none the less. An odd feeling, to have someone else's hand within his own, someone who wasn't Kaija. Though their romance had only been for a year's time, it had effected him greatly, leaving him unsure of how to act around another woman who had once had a chance at obtaining his heart.

"Here?" Teana's voice broke through his trance once again, Atem's violet eyes snapping to where she was gesturing to.

"Yes," he explained before lifting his opposite hand to point just what was planted and where, "These, you had told me they were you favourite," it was a pond in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by blue water lilies.

"They are," Teana spoke admittedly, "They're so beautiful, thank you," her head turned to him then, placing a light kiss to his cheek. The Pharaoh could feel his stomach erupt, something that he felt extremely guilty of, but remained stoic none the less.

"I couldn't disappoint my betrothed, could I?" he forced the words from his lips, though it pained him greatly to do so. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Teana had picked up on his odd behaviour.

"Alright," her voice was suddenly stern, pulling her hand away from his to cross her arms over her shoulder, "There's something else going on here; you're not acting like yourself," her brows were furrowed, showing the lack of impression she felt. Atem turned to her with wide eyes, taken aback by her sudden outburst, "You've got this lost look on your face, like your off in some other realm!"

The Pharaoh was unsure of how to respond, though he knew that Teana would appreciate honesty above all else. Yet, there was no denying that what he was to speak to her could hurt her. It had become obvious, after her last visit, that their feelings had been mutual, "I..." he began to make an attempt to speak, but he didn't know how to begin, "It's difficult to explain," he added, looking down at his feet for a moment.A deep sigh left his lips as he shook his head, "A year ago...there was an attempt on my life..." he began, Teana's eyes widening.

It was then that he began to explain what had happened; about how he had fallen in love with a woman who had set out to kill him. How she had been taken under Isis' wing and then how she was taken from him. He had never admitted his affections to anyone, admitting them to the woman he was supposed to marry was perhaps as foolish as it could be. But Teana was more than just a betrothed, she was a friend.

"So...you told no one?" she finally asked, giving him a look of sympathy, much to his surprise. Atem shook his head in response, having Teana give a soft sigh. They had ended up sitting on one of the benches that the courtyard offered, "I..." her heart hurt, Atem could tell, but she was a kind person, one of the kindest people he knew. She was selfless too, which was why his father had been so eager to match them together, "You must be in so much pain," she stated before turning to look at him, concern etched into her features.

"I'm sorry," Atem replied, shaking his head at her lightly, "What I did, how I'm feeling...it isn't fair to you..." he explained, wishing that the whole situation could be different.

"It wasn't as though you asked for this to happen," she shrugged lightly, "And the heart wants what it wants," she stated before looking down at her hands, "Should...should I go? Would that be easier?"

"No!" the exclamation came out more desperate than he had intended, "No..." the word was calmer now, as a hand placed itself on her forearm, "I must move on...it just...might take some time..." he paused, choosing his words carefully, "And even if...my heart is elsewhere," his gaze met her own, "It would be nice to have a friend by my side," his smile was the first that wasn't forced in almost six months, a sign of hope.

Teana returned the smile and nodded, "I'd like that..." she replied, placing her own hand over his.

It was then that she stood up, keeping hold on his hand, "Come! Let's get you some wine and get your mind off this whole mess," Atem, again, was shocked by her mood, following her lead as he stared at her.

"Princess, you don't need t-"

"First, don't call me princess, friends call each other by their first name. Call me Teana," she stated before giving him a small smile, "And yes, I do need to do this," she began to drag him towards the palace, "It's what friends are for."

The Pharaoh could feel his smile broaden.

_A chance for a new beginning._

* * *

_Woooow. This came out later than expected I am so sorry._

_Also, I would love it if people sent out more reviews! I love them ok. Any kind of review. If you have a question or anything. Review. Seriously. _

_Thank you to everyone who is still interested in this little story I've got going on! It's awesome to see!_


	13. Devotion

_Author's Note: Holy crap I am so happy my semester is over! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get up another chapter - but something juicy is beginning to happen! To clear up, this chapter is set two years in the future from the past one. I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but I am basically just doing this for fun and to fulfill my need for fluff, smut and angst. Thanks to everyone who had kept reading!_

* * *

They lay there together, her head rested upon his chest as the sun beat down against them. Happiness was all that Atem could seem to feel with her by his side, hand gently playing with the ends of her _silver_ tresses. Violet gaze fell to see her face, eyes closed with contentment as she lay against him. They had never been able to simply _be_ together before, always needing to keep it somewhat of a rushed interaction as they hid in the shadows. Now, he could see his guards, his advisers walking around them, not saying a word about their presence together.

Feeling her stir, he could see those pools of mist open, lifting to meet his gaze as a lazy smile formed on her beautiful features, "I must have fallen asleep..." she murmured, voice so clear even though it was still laced with sleep. It was then that she began to adjust herself, propping herself up on one elbow with her hand remaining on his chest. Atem took it within his own, lifting it to his lips and placing soft kisses to her finger tips. He could see the look on her face, filled with adoration and affection - it was a look he would _kill_ for. With such a pleasant expression, her next words had come as a slight shock to him, "You've forgotten me."

"...What?" his brows furrowed lightly, head shaking as his hand squeezed hers lightly, "No. I couldn't. Never," it was then that a darkness began to engulf the world he had surrounded himself in. Eyes widened as she repeated herself, though now with a more saddened tone.

"You've forgotten me!" the desperation in her voice became apparent as the darkness neared them, leaving nothing but emptiness in it's wake.

"Kaija, no!" he could feel her pulling away from him, rising to her feet before ripping her hand from him.

"You've forgotten me!" it was a shriek now, her body slowly sinking into the dark abyss that was now beneath them. The sentence was repeated, the same shriek over and over. Atem couldn't move, his body frozen as he watched her drown in the ink that began to engulf her, taking her from him one again.

* * *

There was a gasp, followed by a jolt upwards into sitting position, "_Kaija_!" the name escaped him with great desperation, eyes wide with sweat pouring down his brow. Breath heavy, he remained still for a moment, taking in the reality that now surrounded him. Guilt plagued him, hand rising to his chest and over his heart before a delicate voice entered his ears.

"Atem?" his violet gaze jolted to the side, seeing the comforting presence of the woman he had found himself now _married_ to, "Are you alright?" emerald eyes were still half lidded, though he could see the concern that was laced within them. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, trying to be more attentive towards her husband.

"Yes," he replied simply, turning his attention to her and forcing a small smile,"I'm fine, Teana - just a bad dream," he stated, attempting to hide the fact that his heart ached more than she could ever guess.

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers, "Sometimes it helps," the offer was kind, but he knew it was unfair for him to speak of Kaija. It had been two years since she had gone missing and he had slowly begin to accept the fact that she was gone from him forever. Teana had been patient and understanding of him and the loss he had experienced, always giving support even though he could tell that it hurt her.

"It's alright," he gave her hand a squeeze, lifting it to place a kiss to the back of it, "Go back to sleep," her response was a simple nod, sleep having taken her quite hard this night. Slowly, she lay back down, laying on her side but remained facing him. Yet, almost immediately, she seemed to have fallen back asleep. Atem kept his gaze on her for a long moment, taking in her features and thinking of how she had begun to slowly heal him from the hurt. But this dream - this nightmare - that he had just woken up from, it was cold reminder of how Kaija could still be alive and suffering. There was no way he could fall back asleep tonight.

* * *

"Aknadin!" the call came from one of the guards as the oldest priest turned in slight surprise.

"What is it?" his voice was sharp, demanding. Shada and Karim stood with him, the three having been conversing about the upcoming opening of the year festival. It was imperative for the moral of the people, to have a celebration that could take their minds off of the labouring lives they lived.

"We found a woman on the front steps," the guard explained, breath heavy from his frantic running.

"We find people upon our doorstep daily - throw her back out to the streets!" he snapped, turning back to face his two comrades.

"But sir," the guard paused for a moment, seeing Aknadin's one eye side glancing him, "She has Mahad's missing Millennium item - his ring," Aknadin's eyes widened as Karim and Shada's reactions mimicked.

"Could it be?" Karim asked, thought cut off by Aknadin.

"Take us to her," again, his tone was edged, sharp and demanding.

"Yes, sir," the guard bowed and began to lead them them to the steps.

That was when they saw her, laying unconscious on the ground. None had _dared_ to touch her as up to her elbows were covered in dried blood. She was gaunt, almost sickly in how slender she was, but it was unmistakable as to _who_ she was.

"It _can't_ be," Shada breathed before Aknadin shot a look towards him with an intense authority.

"_No one_ tells the Pharaoh or Isis," there was a distinct warning laced within his tone, Karim and Shada taken aback by it.

"But they have a right to know!" Karim expressed, Aknadin taking and intimidating step towards the younger priest.

"Do you want to ruin what we have been working towards!?" he snapped, gripping Karim's collar to his shirt, "How much the Pharaoh has progressed?!"

"But what of Isis? I cannot keep such a secret from one of our own!" Shada piped in, leaving Aknadin slightly out numbered. Before he could reply, they could see the woman move in her sleep, a low groan leaving her lips as she shifted.

"Get her to the healer - I want to know how she managed to escape," Aknadin stated before letting go of Karim and watching the guards lift and begin to take the woman away, "And keep her restrained. We have no idea what she's capable of!"

* * *

Karim had the job of returning the millennium ring to Mahad, an item that had been lost to his fellow priest of over two years. It seemed as though the young priest had been lost without his item, feeling useless and out of place with the other priests. It hadn't helped that Aknadin had ostracized him from allowing the thief to take it in the first place. It would be nice to see Mahad's face when he saw what Karim was about to give him.

"Mahad!" the cheerful tone of Karim's voice echoed throughout the temple, seeing the priest kneeling before Ra. Looking over his shoulder, a slight curiosity could be seen within the other priest's eyes, "I have a surprise," it was then that Mahad lifted to his feet, turning to face his brother of the temple.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked before Karim revealed the millennium ring. Mahad's eyes widened, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he reached out and graciously took it from his friend.

"Where did you find it?" he inquired, "How?" Mahad placed the ring back around his neck, enjoying the familiarity of the weight it had.

"We didn't need to do anything," Karim replied, giving the other priest and excited expression, followed by one of mischief, "It arrived on our doorstep," his voice lowered to that of almost a whisper, "Along with something - or should I say some_one - _else."

Mahad's expression turned into one of slight concern, "Who?"

A light grin formed on Karim's face before he leaned closer, "It's **Kaija**, Isis' old apprentice. She was unconscious and covered in blood - but you _cannot_ tell the pharaoh or Isis," Mahad's expression turned into that of anger.

"You expect me to keep such information from my closest friends? Let alone the Pharaoh," his voice was a higher volume than Karim's, "I'll do not such thing."

"But Aknadin-"

"You think I will listen to anything that Old _Snake_ has to say?" Mahad hissed before he began to push passed Karim.

"Where are you going?!" Karim called out.

Mahad continued on without looking back, "**To tell the Pharaoh**."


	14. Decision

Feet swiftly padded against the ground as Mahad made his way towards the throne room. It was of dire importance that he was to get to the Pharaoh before anyone else did. From the sound of things, it was going to be a well-kept secret from Atem, keeping Kaija away from him even though he had every right to know of her return. He seemed determined, a look of seriousness on his face as he continued his way down the halls of the palace. If anyone were to get in his way, he would fight back, he would not stop until the Pharaoh knew what he deserved. Mahad had been one of the Pharaoh's closest friends, having grown up together throughout their childhood. Even though responsibilities lay out before them, they always knew they could count on one another - he wasn't about to let Atem down now.

It seemed as though his expression intimidated some, seeing people nearly jump out of his way was she marched throughout the corridors and long stretch of hallway. However, there was one who stopped him - someone who knew that look, who was more concerned and intrigued than afraid. A hand reached out, gripping Mahad's wrist and halting him in his tracks, "Mahad," her voice was filled with inquiry as she continued, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The young man's gaze turned to see Isis standing before him, glad it was her of all people to be stopping him. Though the Pharaoh had the right to know, Isis had equal right.

When he didn't reply immediately, she repeated herself "Mahad?"

In an instant, Mahad began to pull her off to the side, behind a pillar as to not be seen by prying eyes. His head leaned close to Isis, her emerald gaze widening in shock, "What are you-" she was cut off by his voice.

"Isis," he began, gripping her biceps and looking her dead in the eyes, "We've found Kaija," he stated simply, tearing his gaze away to look around, scanning to see if anyone were to be eavesdropping. Immediately, Isis leaned against his hold, keeping her gaze on him as her heart began to pound.

"She's here? Where? _How_?" all of the obvious questions came to mind, head shaking lightly before her hand lifted to grip his collar, "Mahad!" The young priest turned to look at her then.

"She showed up on our doorstep; Aknadin told Shada and Karim not to tell you or the Pharaoh - I fear he's up to something," Mahad had always had suspicions of the elder priest, especially after the death of Atem's father. Both himself and Isis had been watching him closely, always having some form of skepticism towards everything he suggested.

"Is she alright?" Isis' voice was frantic, ignoring all else that was spoken.

"I don't know, Karim didn't say much, just that they found her covered in blood - whether it was her own or someone else's, he didn't say," Mahad could see the wave of relief that washed over Isis' features. It had been two long years for her, to be without a friend that had been like a sister to her. Mahad could see the suffering in her eyes, the lack of closure she felt towards Kaija's fate.

"Where is she?" Isis asked, letting go of Mahad and taking a step back, "Do you know?"

"I do not," he replied simply, trying to think, "Perhaps with the healer? Though I fear perhaps they've locked her in the dungeon," Mahad spoke truthfully, honestly. Without another word, Isis bolted in the direction of the medical wing, praying that Aknadin wouldn't be foolish enough to keep her locked away in the dungeon. She could only imagine what Kaija had to endure the last two years, the horrors that possibly could have taken place. Being locked away would do her no good, but Isis know that was the last thing Aknadin was concerned with.

* * *

Watching her run off, Mahad continued on his own quest. The Pharaoh needed to know. Though the last two years had been good for him, being with someone who was understanding of his heartbreak and was slowly capable of completely healing him, Mahad knew Atem would always wonder Kaija fate. He could see it in the Pharaoh's eyes sometimes, the flash of pain and memory, the suffering of not knowing where she was or if she was alive. Though he had sacrificed himself time and time again to search for her, he could tell the Pharaoh felt it was never gong to be enough. Now, today, that wound could be sealed; it could close up and he could move on in whichever way he desired.

Pushing the doors open, he could see the Pharaoh sitting upon his throne, his new Queen by his side. There was a smile on his face, looking to her with a learned affection that had developed over time. Mahad stopped before the stairs, looking up at the two with a sense of new conflict. Perhaps they should keep Kaija's whereabouts from him? Perhaps it was better that he didn't know, that he could continue to heal with Teana by his side. These thoughts raced through his head, leaving him a slight daze as Atem questioned him, "Mahad?" the Pharaoh looked down to his friend's chest, seeing the newly found Millennium ring, "Your item! You have come to tell me you've found it!" the Pharaoh climbed to his feet, that smile remaining on his features as he took several steps towards his friend.

Finally, Mahad had snapped from his trance, looking to the Pharaoh with more presence, "Yes, I did," he finally stated, glancing towards Teana and giving a small bow of his head, "My Pharaoh, I must speak with you - in private," Atem's brows furrowed, looking back towards his new queen.

"Whatever it is you need to say, you can do so before both of us," there was an equality in his and Teana's relationship, one that was a partnership rather than him ruling over her. The young priest leaned forward, lips close to the Pharaoh's ear.

"We've found Kaija."

Immediately, Mahad could sense Atem's body stiffen and see his widened eyes as he pulled away. Atem could feel his heart skip a beat. Turning back to Teana, he walked towards her, "I..." his words were lost, all thoughts leading to Kaija, "Teana," how he had managed to syat he correct name, he'd never know, "I'm sorry; I'll be back," he stated, confusion and concern etched in his queen's features.

"Pharaoh?" it was then that he pulled away from her, turning back to Mahad and gesturing him to follow.

"Tell me what you know," it was an attempt to have it seem much more professional than a matter of the heart. It was the only way he could think of attempting to keep Teana from getting hurt.

Once they were out of the throne room, Atem grabbed Mahad, pinning him to the wall by his shirt, "Where is she?!" his voice had great volume than he had intended, along with the actions he was now showing.

"I don't know!" Mahad replied, somewhat frightened by the vicious action, "Pharaoh, I only know that Aknadin had found her this morning; she had my ring with her."

"Why did he not come to me!?" Atem demanded, confused by Mahad's story.

"Because he didn't want you or Isis to know!" Atem let go of Mahad then, a slight twinge of guilt plaguing him for acting out towards a friend who was obviously trying to help him.

"Where did he take her?" his voice was almost like that of a growl.

"I told Isis to check the medical wing - apparently she was unconscious when they found her," Mahad paused then, looking to the Pharaoh with almost a sense of warning, "And covered in blood."

Atem's eyes widened, his blood running cold.

_What did they do to you?_

* * *

As fast as his legs could take him, Atem ran towards the medical wing, praying that Kaija would be there. As he neared, he could hear the sound of shouting coming from familiar voices. Brows furrowed, he slowed and began to listen in on the conversation.

"I have more right to see her than you do!" the woman's voice exclaimed, Atem had realized it was Isis' voice, though it had been hard to recognize as such aggression was rarely present.

"You have a conflict of interest! This woman could be a danger to us!" the strained, older voice of Aknadin could be heard and Atem's blood boiled at the knowledge that he was intentionally keeping Kaija out of sight and out of mind.

"You have her restrained and she's unconscious! There's nothing she can do to us right now! Let me see her!" Isis demanded before Atem's dominating, booming voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Aknadin!" both priest and priestess turned to see their Pharaoh, a look of rage plastered on his features.

"Pharaoh," Aknadin's voice trembled some.

"You dare keep this away from me!?" his steps had him stopping right before the older man. It was then that he used physical force, shoving the older man aside before walking into the wing, "_Where is she_?!"

* * *

There was a pain that seemed to radiate all over her body. Every joint, every muscle, even as she opened her eyelids, she felt pain. A low groan left her lips, attempting to get a feel for her surroundings. It was as if there was a light fog that coated her mind, leaving her hazy and confused as to what was going on. Sounds were muffled and her vision was blurred, yet she still attempted to grasp onto some form of reality. Drawing in a deep breath, she suddenly felt instincts kick in. The last two years of her life had been surrounded by constant danger, a constant threat of violence. Immediately, she gasped, attempting to sit up but was unable. Restraints gripped her wrists and legs as she began to panic, light whimpers leaving her lips as she frantically began to struggle. Nothing else seemed to register.

Not until she heard a voice, one that she thought she had only ever heard in her dreams, "Kaija!" her struggling stopped, head jolting to towards the voice and finding herself staring into the intense violet she had thought of whenever her mind was able. The softness of his touch on her face had her relaxing somewhat, though she seemed to tremble with fear none the less.

"I'm dreaming..." she breathed, her voice filled with terror, "You're not here. This isn't real," she added, the threat of tears filling her misty pools. She could see the look of pain on Atem's face as he shook his head at her.

"No, you're here...you're safe now," his thumb brushed over her cheek in an attempt to sooth her, "Lie down..." his voice was so soothing, so calm and tender. Kaija did as she was told, laying back down against the softness of the mattress, all the while never taking her eyes off him. He was a focal point, something for her to grasp onto as a sense of reality. Her breath remained heavy, still anxious and cautious of whether or not she was still dreaming. Atem kept his eyes on her, hand reaching out to cup her cheek, thumb caressing it gently.

How frail she looked, the slenderness of her face almost gaunt. There were scratches on her cheek, scar marring her arms and legs. The skin around her neck seemed to have been rubbed raw, as if she had been kept locked up in chains for the entirety of her two years of imprisonment. The blood that stained her arms was completely dried, but it was thick. Concern crossed over his features, allowing his violet gaze to run up her chest, seeing the scar of her millennium item etched over her heart.

"How did I get here?" her voice broke through the small trance he had lost himself in, "Wh-Where did you find me?"

Atem met her gaze once more, brushing a strand of her silver locks from her face, "We found you unconscious, lying outside the castle doors," he explained, his voice soothing and tender, keeping her close to him, "Do you not remember anything?"

Kaija simply shook her head, the look of panic slowly leaving her eyes, "Not of how I got here, no," she admitted, attempting to move her hand, but felt the restraints once again. Misty gaze looked down at the shackles that held her in place, panic settling in once again, "Why am I locked up? Take these off of me! Please!" she began to struggle, limbs jolting and pulling against it.

"Give me the key," Atem demanded, turning his attention to one of the guards.

"Pharaoh, Aknadin expressed to keep her restr-"

"Give me the key!" The Pharaoh's voice was demanding once more, commanding authority. The guard didn't second guess, grabbing the key and giving it to his king. Atem turned back to Kaija, attempting to sooth her as he began to unlock the shackles around her wrists.

He was about to reach down and begin to do the same for her feet, when Kaija lunged at him. The priests and guards that surrounded them all gasped, prepared to leap into action, if she became a threat. Instead, what they saw was the assailant simply wrapping her arms around the Pharaoh's neck, head digging into the crook of it as sobs escaped her. Everyone remained still for a moment before Atem returned the embrace, holding her close. To have her in his arms again, to feel her presence so close was something he felt her could only dream of.

She was with him again - she was _home_.


	15. Truth Hurts

His arms remained around her, tight and with purpose as he felt her dig her head into the crook of his neck, trembling with the threat of tears. All he could do was hold her, an attempt to remind her that what she was feeling and seeing wasn't a dream - that it was a reality and she was finally within his grasp. Two long years had come and gone, his recovery towards losing her a process that had been aided by those who supported him and cared for him. What did she have? Nothing. She'd been suffering for two long, excruciating years and he'd moved on in his life. Guilt washed over him like a vicious wave, crashing over his conscience and causing him to squeeze her tighter.

_I've been so selfish. How could I have moved on? How could I have done this to her. Kaija...Kaija, I'm so sorry._

His mind punished him, causing his heart to clench with remorse and regret as the two of them remained clung to one another. Everyone who surrounded them had been forgotten, Atem's only thoughts falling on the woman he now had in his arms. And, as he pulled away, he only did so enough so that he could cup her cheeks. Thumbs brushed against her skin, trying to clear the tears that now streamed down her face - pools of mist looking up at him with a sense of fear and relief. Leaning his head down, she rested it against her own, eyes closing as his mouth opened to speak, only to be interrupted by the last voice in the entire world he wanted to hear.

"Get the Pharaoh away from her! She's a threat! There's no telling what she could do!" Aknadin's voice echoed through the medical hall, causing Atem's eyes to open, pupil's the size of pinheads with rage.

"Remove him from my sight! All of you! _**Out!**_" The command left him with a vicious tongue, head jerked to the side to reveal the rage that burned within his eyes, "I don't want to see any of you!" Never had anyone seen so much anger forced out from the Pharaoh, his demeanour usually so calm and stoic, "_**Out! Now!**_"

Without much more hesitation, the guards escorted Aknadin out, the old priest protesting the entire way. Everyone else left willingly, taken aback by the Pharaoh's outburst, but not attempting to test him any further. It was after they'd left that Atem had turned his attention back to the woman in his arms, "I'm sorry, Kaija..." his voice trembled, so weak in comparison to the authority he portrayed not a moment before, "I'm so sorry, I should've..." Kaija's head shook then, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks.

"No, you...you looked for me. You tried, right?" Her voice was attempting to be assuring, but she was unsure if it really came out that way. Atem simply nodded, before pausing and shaking his head, jaw clenching.

"I did but...not as much as I could have. I should have...I should tried harder." Atem's voice broken slightly, looking down at her for a moment as the reminder of Teana. A reminder of how he'd found love while Kaija found nothing but isolation and loneliness. There was a look in Atem's eyes, a look of guilt, of contemplation. Even though they'd been apart for two years, Kaija could still read the look on his face.

"There's something you're not telling me..." she mused, head tilted to try and catch his gaze with her own, "What is it?" Atem couldn't find the words to tell her. How could he? It would break her heart. It broke his knowing he'd done this to her.

"Kaija...I-" His words were cut off by another's voice.

"Atem? Oh." She stood in the doorway with a timidness as she looked upon her husband and another woman, their touches showing great affection.

"Teana, how did you-" Atem's hold on Kaija released and it became clear to the silver-haired woman just what Atem had tried to tell her.

"One of your advisers told me where you were." Teana's gaze flitted towards Kaija, feeling the tension and discomfort grow within the room. Atem's attention fell back to Kaija, seeing the look of realization and masked pain in her eyes.

"Kaija...this is Teana-" he began before the new Queen introduced herself.

"His wife." Her voice was somewhat harsh, edged as her brows furrowed together. Atem shot Teana a look of disapproval, brows furrowed and gaze narrowed towards her which caused Teana to straighten with muscles tense.

"Your...wife..." Kaija nodded as the realization kept crashing over her again and again. It should have been expected, how could she have possibly thought that he would wait for her? He had probably thought her dead. Of course he would move on. Those thoughts had become a mantra in her head, face showing the restraint needed to hold back more tears, "I see." Voice trembled before she shook her head, clearing her throat and swallowing her tears before giving a respectful bow of her head, "An honour to be greeted by the Queen."

Atem's heart broken at Kaija's words trying to find the words to reassure her but he had began to realize there was nothing he could do. Not now. A light sigh left his lips before Kaija spoke once again, "Would it be alright for me to make a request?" The formality was foreign to Atem, especially coming from her, but her listened regardless.

"Of course..." he breathed, the temptation to take her hands within his so strong, but his intuition told him to not try anything else.

"Would you be able to find Isis for me? I'd like to see if I'd be able to have my place back within her temple..." Kaija forced a smile as he saw Atem nod, his own expression extremely pained. He'd been so overjoyed to finally have her back safe, but now it seemed like everything was beginning to fall apart at the seams.

Rising to his feet, he walked back towards the door, Teana beginning to walk back out the door and Atem follow suit. With Teana out of sight, Kaija called after him, "Pharaoh..." her voice was stronger, yet still held exhaustion within it.

"Yes?" Atem's hand rested on the doorframe as he looked towards her.

"I hope she makes you happy..." Another forced smile formed on her face, "I really do." She added, not a tremble to be heard as she finished. As much as it hurt to know he's moved on, Kaija's love for him held true. If that happiness wasn't with her, she only hoped he's found it in Teana.

"Kaija, please...I-" His breath hitched in his throat, grip tightening on the door frame he looked down to the ground, "I..." Head lifted to meet her gaze, seeing her with all her beauty, despite her sickly nature, "I'm so sorry..." It was all he could say before he left the room, prepared to go find Isis.

* * *

It took little time to find Isis, as she'd been waiting just outside the door. No words needed to be spoken, only a simple nod before she walked towards the entrance of the medical hall. As her and Atem passed one another, Isis' hand rested upon the young Pharaoh's shoulder, "I tried to stop her..." she murmured. Atem's gaze found Isis' for a moment before giving a thankful nod and continuing on back towards the throne room.

Upon entering the medical hall, she immediately could see Kaija, sitting up in her bed with her head hung, hands placed in her lap. Despite still being covered in blood, she looked so fragile and it broke Isis' heart, "Kaija..." Isis' voice had the younger woman's head to lift and turned towards her, tears staining her face and filling her eyes.

"I don't know...what to feel..." Kaija's words were filled with desperation as Isis ran to her side, wrapping her arms around the younger woman as Kaija began to sob into her shoulder. They were deep and heavy, breaths basically gasps as Kaija clung to the woman she'd thought of as a dear sister.

"Kaija, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." Isis's hand stroked the back of Kaija's head, eyes closing as she tried to soothe the young woman.

"I...I can't..." Kaija's attempt to speak was thwarted by Isis herself.

"Shhh. Shhh. Just think of how you're safe. How you're here. No one can hurt you..." Isis pulled away to look at Kaija's face, "You'll be safe here...I promise. You'll always have a place in my temple." A small offer of a smile was given, but all Kaija did was shake her head.

"I want to come back so badly but I..." Finally, Kaija had calm herself enough to speak a coherent sentence, "If I tell you what I am, what I've done and what's been done to me...I could never taint your temple." Shaking her head, she drew in a deep, shaky breath, "I'm not...I'm not pure anymore." Isis' attempts to soothe her continued, head shaking as she tried to find the true meaning behind what Kaija had been talking about, "This blood isn't mine!" Kaija exclaimed, voice shrill, "I've done terrible things! I don't what they are, but I've done them!"

"Kaija, you need to calm down." Isis' tone was a bit more firm, trying to ground Kaija and have her be able to piece together her memory, "You don't need to worry about that. You had no choice - you had to survive." Isis attempted to reassure the young woman, "The Gods forgive you for what's happened. I've forgiven you..." Kaija remained quiet, small sobs escaping her as she finally nodded her head in understanding, "You don't need to tell me what happened to you. Not ever. I won't make you relive what happened..." Isis then drew Kaija in for a hug, holding her close as Kaija's arms wrapped around Isis, holding on for dear life.

After a moment, Kaija's lips parted once more, "He loves someone else..." The words left her with such pained sadness and all Isis could do was listen and mourn for a love that could have been.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Oh wow this hurt me to write so much omg. And I am sooooo sorry that this took me so long to update! I promise I'll update more, I just lost muse for a bit, but it's back nowwww!_


	16. Finding Solid Ground

In their chambers, Atem sat upon the edge of their bed, elbows resting upon his knees as his violet gaze looked to his hands. Fists clenched and unclenched, watching his knuckles turn white every time. It was a thoughtless motion, one he did as his mind attempted to grasp just what had just happened. The turmoil and clashing emotions caused his stomach to churn, eyes closing tightly and brows furrowing with frustration before he felt the warm touch of another's hand. Eyes shot up, head lifting to find Teana knelt in front of him, both of her hands attempting to envelop his.

There was pain in her eyes, a confusion and uncertainty that Atem felt himself. Teana had healed him, brought him back from the pit of despair and began building a life with him. She'd made him happy in moments where it all seemed so hopeless. All of the guilt he'd felt had been placed upon her shoulders and she carried it with grace. And yet, he felt anger towards her, hands pulling away as he climbed to his feet. As hard as he tried to remind himself of what she'd brought him, all he could think of was how she was now in the way of his and Kaija's reunion. He couldn't leave her. Not after what he'd put her through, but he'd made a promise to Kaija, an unspoken one that, should he find her, he wouldn't keep their affection a secret. He would take her as his Queen.

A heavy sigh left his lips as she walked passed his current Queen, feeling the anger radiate from her before she finally spoke, "You can't not talk to me!" She exclaimed, "You can't just push me away! Not after everything!"

Atem's gaze jerked over his shoulder, his own demeanor angered, "Do not speak to me like that! Not now!" He exclaimed, voice vicious before he turned to face her completely, "What you know! What I've told you! What brought us closer! She's back, here...now..." The Pharaoh's expression softened, "And she's...she's so..." Atem shook his head, feeling his chest clench with guilt, resentment and physical pain, "She's so broken and I..."

Teana's expression mimicked his, taking a few steps towards him before he took a step backward, hardening himself again, "No. Don't. _**I deserve this**_." Atem's expression showed an intense seriousness, one that had Teana recoil slightly, obeying his command as he turned towards the exit. Pausing in the doorway, he slightly peered over his shoulder, "I'll be in the guest's quarters."

* * *

Upon the morning, Kaija allowed a low groan to leave her lips, slowly opening her eyes to realize there were a pair of arms surrounding her. Eyes widened for a moment, prepared to retaliate, until she heard the soft cooing of Isis. They'd spent all night like that, Isis keeping Kaija swaddled in her arms, attempting to keep the nightmares at bay, "Shhh, it's only me." Kaija immediately relaxed into the other woman's arms, eyes closing for a moment before finally speaking.

"I feel disgusting."

"You look disgusting." A smirk formed on Isis' lips as Kaija's gaze turned upward, "You need a bath. Come, I'm sure Aziza will be pleased to see you."

A scoff left Kaija's lips, a testament to returning to her normal self, "She'll probably faint at the sight of me." Such an honest statement had a light laugh fall from Isis' lips. Arms unwrapping themselves, Isis crawled from the bed and offered out a hand for Kaija to take.

The blood was stiff and dry upon her hands as she wrapped her fingers around Isis' hand, rising to her feet and following without hesitation.

* * *

"Ah! My dear! What have you done to yourself!?" Aziza's high pitched voice echoed throughout the room, hands cupping her own cheeks in disbelief of the state that Kaija had found herself in, "All of my hard work! Tarnished!" It had been a relief to Kaija that Aziza did not respond to the blood that stained her clothes, hands and face, one of the main reason she adored the older woman so much. Kaija gave a bow, a drastic change to her behaviour the first time her and Aziza had met.

"I'm sorry, Aziza. Seems I'm completely hopeless without you." A small smile formed on the younger woman's face, Aziza's own expression brightening before arms wrapped around Kaija in a strong, affectionate embrace.

"We've missed you greatly." The older woman's gaze gestured towards Isis, "Some of us more than others." Attention turned to Isis completely, "Go on then! She's in good hands." Two hands fanned forward in a 'shooing' motion, Isis's expression showing amusement as she turned to continue her own duties. The older woman's attention then turned back to Kaija, "Alright. Come, come! The bath is warm." A sigh of relief fell from Kaija's lips as she was lead towards the bath, steam rising from it with great promise. With little modesty, Kaija stripped herself of her rags, causing a gasp to involuntarily leave Aziza's lips.

Across Kaija's entire torso were scars. Some small, others much larger. One spanned across the entirety of her back, running diagonally from her right shoulder to her left hip. Bruises and scabs riddled the rest of her, a sudden wash of embarrassment coming over her, "I'm..." Kaija's arms crossed over herself, attempting to gain back some modesty.

A soft coo left Aziza's lips, "Hush, hush. It is I who should apologize." The older woman's long-nailed hands rested on Kaija's shoulders, looking down at the scars with a small shake of her head, "What did hey do to you, girl?" Her voice was nothing but a breath before clearing her throat, "Alright, no more lollygagging. Get in before the water goes cold." Those words elicited a nod from Kaija, wasting no more time and stepping into the hot water.

Sinking down to her shoulders, she winced slightly, the hot water hitting her fresh wounds before she let out a hum of contentment. Her muscles relaxed under the heat, leaning against the side of the tub as the water immediately began to turn a slight pink colour. With a gentle touch, Aziza began to scrub Kaija's raw, sensitive skin. Even after so long, it felt strange to be doted on, watching as her skin turned from red to ivory due to Aziza's handy work.

* * *

With her transformation complete, Kaija looked as though she'd never left. The typical temple attire with her hair braided to the one side, brass bracelets, belt and necklace, the only thing that had gave away her sickness was her weight. Aziza offered Kaija a bright smile, "As if you'd never been away from us." Kaija's lips turned upward in reply, looking at herself in the mirror and feeling as though there was a chance for her to normalize.

Turning around, arms wrapped around Aziza in a warm embrace, "Thank you." With embrace returned, the two women heard a familiar voice.

"You look beautiful." Kaija pulled away to see Isis standing in the doorway. Yet, with such a compliment, a sadness and discomfort seemed to taint her face.

"What is it?" Kaija's brows furrowed some before Isis released a deep sigh.

"The Pharaoh...he wishes to see you."

A clench was felt within Kaija's chest, eyes looking to Isis for answers as the older priestess made swift steps towards her companion. A comforting hand placed itself on Kaija's shoulder, "I'd told him you were still weak and you needed your rest..." Isis' head shook slightly, "You don't have to see him, if you do not wish to but..." A somewhat pained smile formed on the priestess' face, "He never forgot you, Kaija..." A breath hitched in Kaija's throat at the words, swallowing her threat of tears before giving Isis a somewhat timid nod.

"I'll see him..." Her voice matched her nod, timid and somewhat hesitant, "I'll see him." She repeated, this time a bit more confidently.

"He's waiting for you in your chambers." There was an encouraging tone to the older priestess' voice before Kaija gave another nod and headed towards where the Pharaoh was waiting.

* * *

She stood in the doorway, silent as she simply watched him. Palms were flat against the sill of the window, shoulders pushed upward as his gaze seemed to remain focused on the world outside. Every day, she'd reminded herself of him. Every day, she convinced herself that, if she were to return, they would be together. Yet, it seemed that was not to be.

"Pharaoh?" Her voice finally found itself enough to speak his title. Atem's reaction was instant, pushing himself from the sill and turning to face her. The look on his face held shock and awe, looking at her with wide eyes and a moment of stillness.

"K-Kaija..." Her name was breath on his lips as he kept his gaze on her, but took no step forward, "You look..." _Beautiful. _

"What is it you wished to see me for?" The question left her lips a bit more forcefully than she would have liked, but she stood by it.

The harshness in her tone had the Pharaoh taking a few steps towards her, "Kaija, please." Hands reached out, gripping her biceps as he watched her look up at him with intense fear. The entirety of her body tensed up, hands balled into fists as she drew in a sharp inhale. There was an obvious sense of fear in her eyes, of terror in the way that he'd come at her, even though he'd done so in the past.

Atem's hands released themselves from her, looking at her with great concern, "Kaija?" Atem's brows furrowed before he took a cautionary action, hand gently pressing against her cheek and she immediately leaned into it. A deep breath of relief left her lips as both her hands lifted to hold his wrist, "What happened?" The question fell from him lips as he watched her seemingly try to come to grips with reality.

"I..." Head shook before her gaze found his, the threat of tears brimming her eyes, "I'm not who I was, Atem..." Hear his name fall from her lips had him falling in love with her all over again, "I'm a monster."

"No!" The word left him with great force, leaning his head forward before pulling her closer, "No..." He reassured her, his head shaking as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I am. I am." Kaija drew in a shaky breath, "They took...everything from me. My freedom, my sense of self..." Gaze caught his with intensity, her next words holding so much horror and disgust, "My purity." Atem's brows furrowed with confusion for a moment before the realization had hit him. Rage filled his eyes, caused his heart to raise and his muscles to tense.

_How dare they. They will pay for this._

Without another moment wasted, Atem pulled Kaija close, unable to keep himself away from her. Lips pressed to the top of her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Against him, he kept her and knew it would be impossible to let go. Kaija kept herself pressed against him, hands balled into fists and kept against her chest as she let Atem hold her, "I've been so selfish, Kaija. It's killing me to know I let this happen to you." There was a threat of tears in the Pharaoh's voice, "To know that, while I remained her, moving forward in my life, you suffered. You suffered so greatly. It-"

The Pharaoh's words were cut off by Kaija's lips pressed against his own. Out of instinct and yearning, he returned it, now cupping her neck with one hand as he deepened the kiss. The taste of her lips hadn't changed, still sweet like honey. Atem let the kiss linger for a moment before he pulled away, "I missed you..." His words were breathy as her rested his forehead against her own.

"I shouldn't have..." Kaija was cut off Atem shaking his head.

"No...you should have..." he murmured, brushing his thumb over her lower lip, "I needed something to tell me what path to take...where to go next and..." He nodded his head, "The path I take next is with you...no matter what."

"What about-"

"Don't say her name..." Atem shook his head, "Not right now." Kaija nodded in understand before she cupped his cheeks in her own hands, gently stroking his skin with her finger tips.

"I missed you, too..."

* * *

_Author's Note: OH MY GAAAHD TWO CHAPTERS IN LIKE 3 DAYS? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?_

_I am giving you what you guys want! They're finally reunitedddd! Bet it's been killing you hasn't it? Well, don't get too comfy folks! (;_


	17. Inevitability

The temptation to stay was strong, ever fibre of his being telling him that they deserved the night to be with one another. Yet, it was she who told him to go, to return to his wife and at least give her an explanation as to what he was feeling. She could see the conflict in his gaze, the deep rooted yearning to stay close to her and make up for lost time, but Kaija knew that him staying would only upset the balance more than it was already going to be. Though it wasn't spoke outright, Kaija could already tell that Atem had made up his mind on what he was going to do. As much as she wished to stop him, to talk him out of something that could harm his reputation within, not only his own kingdom, but the neighbouring ones as well, she was far too selfish to do so. With one final kiss, she forced him to leave, playfully pushing him out of her small chamber room before she watched him walk out of sight.

Her smile never left her lips, even as sleep took her.

* * *

Feet felt heavy as he finally managed to make his way into the chambers he shared with his wife of the past two years. The tension in the air was thick and suffocating, immediately seeing her sitting upon the bed, waiting for him patiently. He could only assume what she had been told, but the look on her face told him that her intuition knew more than what was needed to be said.

"You're choosing her?" The question left her lips without greeting, causing Atem to stop in his tracks, a few feet away from her. He said nothing and instead offered her a simple nod with a light hum of confirmation, knowing full well that this would be somewhat of a devastation for her. Her expression didn't change, same sadness remaining on her face before she spoke, "Think about what you're throwing away." Violet eyes widened at the statement, heart clenched at the pain in her voice, but Atem knew he could never offer her what she needed, not if Kaija still lived.

"I can't give you what you want, Teana...not anymore." Atem's words were much more firm than he had intended for them to be, "Not while I know she's here and we have a chance to be with one another." The words left him confidently, portraying to her just how much Kaija meant; how much he desired to have in his life as he wanted.

"She doesn't deserve you!" The anger left her with her hand smacking the edge of the bed, the threat of tears blurring her vision, "I deserve you!" Such an outburst had her rising to her feet, "I am your Queen. I lead your people along side you for two years! They know me! They _love_ me!" Hand gestured to herself as she took a step towards him, "And I love you! Doesn't that count for anything!?" It pained Atem to see her in such distress and he did not blame her for such strong feelings, but he did not flinch. He stood ground and kept his gaze on her, knowing full well his choice was a selfish, yet necessary one.

"She deserves more than she has received." His tone was calm but authoritative, "I made a vow to her. I made a vow that I would take her as my Queen should I find her." He explained, shaking his head, "I am not going to break that vow, as I am to be so lucky as to have her here...alive." Atem's jaw clenched for a moment before he finalized their conversation, "I am dissolving our marriage."

The words had Teana's heart skip a beat, eyes widening as she shook her head, "No, Atem, don't. Please. I love you!" Her cries left her with no hands barred, running up to him with the intent to throw herself into his arms, but Atem merely took a step back.

"Do not make this harder than it needs to be." He stated, masking his own emotions with a mask of neutrality, "I will set it up in the morning, you may stay here for the night." He then turned, hearing her fall to her knees as her sobs echoed throughout the chamber. Fist clenched as he tried to keep his own emotions at bay, but a few stray tears managed to fall as he walked towards the guest's chambers.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Aknadin's exclamation resonated throughout the throne room, "You can not dissolve your marriage, that's royal suicide! I implore you to reconsider!" The adviser's brows furrowed heavily, standing at the base of the throne and looking up to the Pharaoh with intensity in his eye, "This marriage had been arranged by your father, you dare go against his wishes!?"

"My father is dead, Aknadin! Anubis has taken him and, if he were to be alive today, he would have told me to follow my heart." Atem stood to his full height, "I have made my decision and it can not be undone." Aknadin opened his mouth to protest, "I am Pharaoh! I do not need to hear your complaints!" His voice was aggressive, finally finding the strength within himself to make the decisions he wished to. To allow himself some form of selfishness. Never would he wish to make decisions that endangered the lives of his people and he felt this would not be one of them, "Teana has been..." he let out a soft sigh, "Respectful and has accepted the decision willingly. She will return to her family within a fortnight."

"And who do you plan to take instead? That street rat of a woman?!" Aknadin's resentment was laced heavily within his tone, "The people will not stand for this!"

"On the contrary," Isis' voice chimed in, having entered the throne room as the conversation commenced, "Kaija may be a face that the people will relate to. A woman born of their status and managed to make her way to becoming Queen. People will respect that." She explained, giving Aknadin a look of knowing. Atem nodded in agreement, looking to Isis with the hint of a smile.

"She _will_ be Queen and you will treat her as such." The emphasis in his voice directed towards, not only Aknadin, but to the rest of his advisers as well.

All nodded, including Aknadin who did so reluctantly, "So it is said...so it shall be." The words left him with a struggle, brows furrowed, "I take my leave." A small bow was given before he turned and headed towards the exit of the throne room.

Gaze fell to Isis, the two of them meeting each other's gaze with a sense of concern, "I don't trust him..." Atem murmured before Isis nodded.

"I will make sure he is watched. This could turn into something he could use against us or Kaija." She mused before peering over her shoulder to watch him leave.

"It will be difficult, but I knew that...I just hope Kaija is prepared for it." Atem stated before taking a seat upon the throne, letting out a deep sigh as his chin rested in the palm of his hand.

"She's a strong woman, you are choosing her for a good reason." Isis assured him before taking a few steps towards the throne, "Have you told her any of this yet?" Isis inquired with a brow cocked upward.

"No. I haven't asked her yet." Atem explained, letting out another sigh, "I...wanted to make sure that everything else was set in place beforehand." He explained with a light nod, "I was going to tell her tonight."

"Well, good luck." It was honest, giving the Pharaoh a genuine smile before letting a small chuckle leave her lips, "You're going to need it." Atem let out a scoff, knowing full well how true those words were.

"May Bes be with me." He murmured, praying to the God of Luck to remain close in times like this.

* * *

Fingers remained active as she hummed to herself, the needle easily flowing in and out of the fabric as she attempted to patch up some of her own clothing. Isis had insisted that she had new ones made, but Kaija would never be able to let go of her old ideology of 'waste not, want not'. There was a sense of contentment she hadn't felt in a long time, and though nightmare still plagued her at night, the day time was peaceful. It was as if she had never left, the people of the temple welcoming her back with open arms for the most part.

There was a gratefulness that Isis hadn't even hinted at the possibility of trying to harness the power of her millennium item, something that her captors had done in a much more horrifying way. Though she knew that Isis would never do the same, there was still that sense of trauma that loomed over her at the thought of it.

"Kaija," the young priestess' head lifted to see Aziza standing in front of her, "The Queen wishes to speak with you." There was a gesture to behind her and Kaija nodded, in agreement, her stomach dropping at the prospect of what could happen.

"Where does she wish to see me?" Kaija inquired with a slight furrow of her brow.

"She's wanting to come here, she's just waiting in outside." Aziza's demeanour lacked the usual bubbly, cheery spirit it held, making Kaija slightly nervous. All she could do was nod, rising to her feet when she saw Teana enter the room. A small bow was given in greeting.

"My Queen," she began before swallowing slightly, not wanting to show any disrespect. She didn't know whether or not Atem had spoken to her, though, judging by the look on Teana's face, a discussion had to have been had.

"Why?" Teana began with the shake of her head, "Why did you have to come back?" The tone of the Queen's voice was shaky but aggressive.

"I-" Kaija's attempt at words was cut off by the Queen once again.

"He was finally happy! I made him happy!" Tears filled the Queen's eyes, leaving Kaija wide-eyed and slightly paralyzed in her own skin, "You ruined everything by coming back! Why couldn't you have just stayed gone!?" Teana didn't mean it, not completely, but her heart ached and her soul yearned for it to all be a dream. Kaija could see the pain in her eyes, the heart-ache in her tears. Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave, Kaija's own eyes filling with the threat of tears.

"I...I didn't mean t-" Another attempt at explanation was interrupted by the heart-broken Queen.

"You didn't get to see what he was like when you disappeared! When you left him! I picked up the pieces, not you!" Teana took a step forward, causing Kaija to take a step back, hand lifting to clutch her chest with a sense of fear.

"Please, I didn't mean to ruin anything!" Kaija's words left her with great distress, drawing in a shaky breath, "I didn't mean to leave him! I didn't want to!" She exclaimed, only to have Teana scream over her.

"I wish you just stayed where you were!" Teana screamed before immediately covering her mouth, realizing what she had just done. Kaija stood in shock, breath shaky as she tried to not collapse under the immense wave of guilt that overcame her. Teana remained still, both hands still covering her mouth before she shook her head, "I'm sorry...I...I'm so sorry." With not another moment of hesitation, the Queen turned and ran out of the room, leaving Kaija with the freedom to fall to her knees in disbelief.

Aziza had heard the interaction and ran in afterwards, kneeling before Kaija before shaking her head, "You can not listen to her." The older woman's words were stern as Kaija met her gaze.

"But she's right...I-"

"No. You did nothing wrong. The Pharaoh made his own decisions and his decision is you." Aziza nodded in an attempt to comfort, "Now come, let's take a walk. I'm sure the Pharaoh will be wanting to see you at some point today."

Kaija nodded in agreement, climbing to her feet as she lifted a hand to wipe away her tears, trying to allow herself to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

_Author's note: Ahhh. Another painful chapter but just that much closer to Kaija becoming Queen. Or will she? *maniacal laughter*_


	18. Calmness

The words had stung, leaving her feel as though a weeping wound gut across her belly. She hadn't intended to bring such turmoil to the woman that Atem had called his Queen - his wife. In all honesty, she didn't remember how she'd even managed back at the palace, let alone how she even escaped in the first place. All she yearned for was safety and security; all she yearned for was that comfort she had before she was taken. And though she longed to have Atem to herself (as she had before), she knew that he needed to do what was best for his kingdom.

Which was why it surprised her to having the Teana rush in with words of curse and dismay. Yes, Kaija knew that Atem was to tell Teana of their history and what he wished for, but she had no idea that the other woman would react in such a way. She'd thought their marriage had been bestowed upon them both by duty, not affection. Kaija's heart felt guilt and remorse, resulting in her attempting to remain distant from the Pharaoh, an attempt that failed miserably.

"You've been absent," the deep bass of his voice entered her ears, back facing him as her gaze remained out to the kingdom stretched before her. She'd half expected his touch, but it never came, eventually causing her to turn and face him. He'd remained in the doorway, looking to her with a sense of knowing - there was no hiding anything from him and she should have known that.

"Yes..." the word was spoken almost hesitantly, pools of mist finding his as she swallowed slightly, "I hold too much guilt within me...it festers and grows. I didn't know her heart yearned for you as mine did..." as gently as she spoke, there was no hiding the quiver that was laced within it. She could see the conflict in his features, looking to her with a somewhat cold expression etched within them. One step was taken towards her, mouth opening as a beat was taken before finally speaking.

"I didn't intend for her to confront you as she did," head shook in an attempt to affirm what he spoke of, "I didn't know she would react so...aggressively." It was obvious, in the way she held herself, that she was feeling some regret in coming back - it was selfish for him to feel as hurt as he did at the notion.

"I shouldn't have come back..." tear were welled up within her eyes, throat clenched, "But I'm...too selfish to leave." A shaky breath was taken in then, letting her attention remain on him. It was then that slight edge of coldness left him, replacing it with a sense of warmth at the realization that she wasn't about to deny him. A few more steps were taken towards her, cupping her cheeks with his hands before a kiss was placed to her forehead.

"You should feel no guilt," his words were murmured against her flesh before he allowed their noses to brush against one another. Atem felt her hands resting against his own, her eyes closed which told him she was listening to him with intent, "You've done nothing but let your heart guide you, as mine has." The Pharaoh's words were not a whisper, but spoken in a calm (though authoritative) manner, "I love you, Kaija." Those three words had the priestess' eyes open, looking to his with a somewhat widened state, "I want you to be my queen."

The offer was placed before her and, though he'd spoke of how he wanted them to be with one another, she'd never really expected the day to come. For a moment (a long moment), she remained silent and she could see worry build within Atem's features. In all honesty, she was afraid to accept, as there was a very real fear that this was all a dream - that she would wake up and be in the rotted gutter she had been in before. Kaija's hands squeezed his before she finally offered a half smile, "I love you, too." It was a statement spoke confidently, "I don't know if I'll make a good queen, but I want to be with you. I don't want to hide anymore."

"Kaija..." her named was a breath on his lips before he captures hers in a kiss. It was deep and commanding, claiming her and almost in an attempt to consume her. Kaija sunk into the kiss, lifting her hands to cup his neck in an attempt to pull him closer to her.

They stood there, simply drinking in the others taste of their lips, re-familiarizing themselves with one another in an attempt to become one. Kaija's fingers ran into his hair, holding onto it for a few moments before she finally managed to pull away. There was a look of adoration in Atem's eyes as he looked over her features, fingers gently pushing some hair from her face before he spoke, "You will make a good queen," the statement was confident, as if it had been engraved into the every fabric of their destiny, "The people will love you, as they will find you to be something to relate to. I do not know of their hardships or strife; you do."

"What about Aknadin or Set? They do not want me beside you. They won't let you-" Atem cut her off with another kiss, stealing her breath as she sunk into him easily.

The kiss ended shortly after, but Atem did not bring his lips away from hers enough to lose slight contact, "They cannot tell me what I can and cannot do." Breathy words were spoken against her lips, "I am Pharaoh." Such a statement was spoken almost through gritted teeth, a hint of a growl behind his tone, as if he were to challenge anyone who would say otherwise. It caused Kaija's hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, a chill running down her spine as she slightly nodded in agreement.

"You are." It was affirmative, her tone lacking any sort of questioning as her hands ran down to his chest, gripping his shirt as she did so.

* * *

She'd been in his chambers before, but had never had the chance to truly stay within them. It had been a foreign feeling, to be able to simply walk through the door with guards standing on either side. How they allowed her in and even offered a slight nod of acknowledgement, it surprised her and had her feeling as though she had authority - something she'd never had before. It helped that the Pharaoh's hand was laced within her own, gently guiding her to what she would now call her own chambers, and how they were shared with the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Atem unlaced heir fingers once the doors were closed, allowing Kaija to walk onward and take in the sight of it completely, "I'd never gotten a good look; it's so much bigger than I remember."

Adoration was laced within Atem's features as he watched her look around the room in awe, "And it's yours." He paused and corrected himself, "Ours." The correction had Kaija looking over her shoulder towards him, a genuine smile on her lips (the first in years).

"Have you mentioned this to anyone?" The question left her suddenly, "Me moving in here...with you." Context was brought to light as Atem nodded.

"Isis and Mahad know. I am sure Set and Aknadin have been informed, though it wasn't by me. Sometimes tells me Isis would take greater pleasure than I in telling the old man about my decision." A light smirk was formed on his face as he walked up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist as his lips pressed to her shoulder, "I care not what they will say..." Lips rested against her ear as he continued, "I have you as I want you...as my future queen and wife." Teeth nipped at her ear lobe, causing a light gasp to leaver her, "They cannot take that from me."

Her own arms rested against his own, crossing over her body as her hands found his and laced their fingers together. How he was acting, with such hunger and need, it almost frightened her, "Atem..." The feel of his lips placing themselves to her neck had her feeling somewhat claustrophobic, even though it felt so good. Eyes closed as she allowed herself to bask in his attention.

It was then that she felt herself turned in his arms, the taste of his lips crashing heard against her own as if to take in her very being. Arms wrapped around his neck, allowing herself to give into her desires as he indulged in his own. Hands ran down her curves, a slight groan leaving his lips as he familiarized himself with her body. With a swift grip, he held her beneath her thighs before lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She was feather light, as her weight had not returned since her arrival, as hard as Isis tried to do so. A slight shriek left her lips at the sudden motion, a light laugh following suit before she dove back into their kiss.

There was a willingness to please him, to give him what he desired as he had given so much to her already. To provide her with a warm bed, a roof over her head and enough food to feed her ten times over, there had to be a way to repay him. And when she suddenly felt herself being laid down upon the bed, his body hovering over her as his lips ravaged her neck and collarbone, all of that willingness disappeared.

It wasn't because of him - not in the slightest - but because of her mind playing tricks on her. How many times had she been lured into thinking that what was happening was real? How did Bakura taunt her with the thought of releasing her, only to pin her down in a similar fashion as Atem was now? It all flooded back to her at once, chest clenching as she suddenly pushed her hands against his shoulders, "Get off..." she breathed, somewhat distressed. He had felt her hands against his shoulders but he'd assumed it wasn't anything to pay attention to; and when she whispered something, he had initially hear something else. Yet, when her voice raised up on volume, begging him to get off of her, he immediately did so.

"GET OFF!" The force of her hands against his shoulders pressed heavily against him, on the verge of thrashing her entire body to escape from under him. But he straightened himself and climbed off the bed, looking to her with wide eyes and a panicked look on his face.

"Kaija..." her name left his with great concern as he attempted to reach out to her.

"Don't." A once tender tone had turned cold, her gaze looking to him an almost ferocious and feral expression as she shook her head, "Just...don't." It was then that she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest as she tried to calm herself down, "I..." It was than that Atem sat beside her, placing a hesitant hand to her back, only to have Kaija flinch away.

"I didn't mean t-"

"It's not you." Immediately she interrupted, looking to him then with that ferocity gone and replaced with vulnerability, "Never think it's you. I just can't be like that with you...I don't know if I _ever can_..." Chin then rest against her knees, looking out into the openness of the room, "Maybe making me queen is a **mistake**."


End file.
